Fates Conspire: Dreams Evolve
by WishfulTrance
Summary: Aerrow and Piper are together- in a forbidden relationship. Not realising Dark Ace knows, they are unaware that Piper is wanted by Master Cyclonis. But why does the Dark Ace struggle to hurt her? Who does Piper remind him of: Once? FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1: Forbidden Love

Fates Conspire: Dreams Evolve. 

"Aerrow." Piper broke away from him, laughing hard. "I have to work."

Aerrow grinned at her. His deep ruby hair was ruffled, his strong chest heaving slightly. Piper felt her spine tingle. Her commanding officer has scarily been melting the defensive walls she'd placed around her heart, entrapping her in a circle of freedom, of love. She'd been left alone in the World, with no family to protect her. She knew she'd have to take care of herself.

But she wasn't alone anymore.

"Ah well." He winked cheekily at her before bending down and kissing her swiftly, ignoring her murmurs of protest. Rolling her eyes, Piper put her hands against his firm chest and pushed- hard.

His nose wrinkled cutely as he pulled a hurt, puppy-eyed face that he knew she adored. Piper giggled, cupping his face.

"Hey Aerrow." She sung sweetly. "Aerrow…"

He sniffed and turned away, but she could see a small dimple appearing in amusement, encouraging her to continue.

Nuzzling his cheek, she kissed it softly. "I told you… I have work. But…" She proceeded to slide in front of him, pressing against him and rubbing her nose against his. "I suppose I could finish early…"

She could of burst out laughing at the swift, hopeful expression that appeared on his face. He looked down at her, grinning, his desire for her rising as strong as a river rushing down a mountain pass...

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow, leaning closer. "Why would you want to do such a thing? You've never done that before."

"Well," Piper's arms were now tightly round his neck; and his around her tiny waist as she nipped his bottom lip gently. "Maybe it's time for a change."

He smiled his charming smile and finally: claimed her lips, groaning slightly as she pressed herself even harder against him, his need to maintain control breaking...

It didn't matter how many times they kissed. He could never get used to it, never get bored of it. Of _her._ She always smelt of freshly laundered sheets to Aerrow: clean, comforting, warm sheets. Sheets you want to delve into and roam... to feel protected in.

And Loved.

"_Sheets?" Finn raised an eyebrow. "Erm...Dude...That's. Different. And, um, deep…Wait, I get it! Sheets! She smelt of sheets after you two got it on in the beddd!" He finished with a wink at Aerrow. _

_Aerrow chuckled at his sharpshooter, shaking his head at the dirty mind he carried. _

"_No, Finn." He stretched, smiling into the glowing sunlight. "She smells of home. Something real, you know?" _

_After a while of reflecting, Finn nodded. "Totally get you man. I'm real, aren't I? So…that must mean I smell of sheets, cos I'M in bed with the ladies!" _

_Aerrow shook his head, laughing harder. _

_Finn was impossible sometimes. _

"What?" Piper murmured against his soft lips as she felt him grin. She almost couldn't take the unbearable heat between them; they were stuck together, clawing at every part of each other's bodies, knowing every touch would count.

Knowing, deep inside, that with everything they do: this may be the last time.

"Nothing." Aerrow kissed her again: thirsty for her silky lips. She accepted and kissed him back with the same passionate fervour, feeling his rough hand slide up her leg to grip her thigh.

She broke away to look up at him; he gazed back down at her, his emerald eyes filled with passion, with lust.

She knew her eyes reflected his.

He lifted her leg, still looking at her, and pressed the side of her knee to his hip as he pushed her against the wall. He shuddered as he felt her small hands rubbing the collar of his shirt and running down his crinkled shirt, unbuttoning it as she went. Her eyes never left his as he bent down to pinch her alluring lips with his own. He could never get enough of her. Piper, with her insufferably soft, brown skin that he just wanted to touch forever. He ran his hand up her short top, the material was so thin, he could easily rip it off her body...

Suddenly, Piper's head gave off alarm bells as she heard Finn yelling down to Junko outside.

"Aerrow." She gasped, pulling away from him. "Aerrow, we can't."

He groaned inwardly, but released her slowly and reluctantly, feeling her slide down him. He opened his eyes and saw her beautiful amber ones blinking up at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, running his hand through his hair. He could feel his cheeks slowly turning pink but felt relieved when her delicate face broke into a smile.

"Don't apologise. I just… we need to find this Terra." She finished firmly, stepping back from him- it was hard to trust herself when she was around him.

Aerrow nodded; work always had to come first. For good reason. Intimate relationships between a Commanding Officer and his navigator were forbidden…his relationship with her would always be on guard, they would have to tiptoe and encircle everyone with their mad dance of dangerous, unacceptable love, and most importantly: she could never be used as a way to get to him.

He glanced at Piper, swallowing her in. She was impossibly beautiful. Her dark hair framed her light eyes; the contrast complimented her warm, beautiful skin…

Aerrow cleared his throat, trying to stop himself from thinking any further. It was difficult to keep control now. He, Aerrow, had always maintained control in every aspect of his life.

But with her… with Piper…

He didn't see how anyone could control themselves when they were with Piper.

"Get to work." He agreed, managing a smile. "And… and then sleep, afterwards, or you won't get enough rest." He added as an afterthought, remembering her habit of staying up late in an attempt to finish her tasks. "Clear?"

Piper's eyes gleamed, trying not to giggle. She stepped forwards again, her face inches away from him.

She heard him exhale and then stiffen, his eyes searing into hers.

"Whatever you say, Captain." She whispered, leaning forward to kiss him quickly before turning around, laughing, and running off towards the lab before he told her off for teasing him. Yet he smiled to himself as he turned to gaze after her petite form, her laugh ringing in his ears. He closed his eyes.

He missed her already.

* * *

"You have a new mission." Cyclonia informed the dark figure in front of her whilst casually moving her crystals around.

"And how can such a mission be more important than my current one?"

Her eyes snapped up to roam the man before her. She knew he was looking back.

"I want Piper from the Storm Hawks. And I want her now."

"She is protected, your Highness. My close tab on Aerrow leads me to believe-"

"- I've heard your little theory, Dark Ace."

Dark Ace stepped forward into the light; she could see the puzzled, enquiring look on his face.

"Why Piper?" He knew he was in no place to ask questions, but he waved this away. "What do you seek from her? What can she give you? You tried already to seize her." He did not need- or want- to add how the plan had failed.

Cyclonia ignored his questions.

_Typical_

"You're not exactly misfortunate looking, Ace." Cyclonia stated, picking up a purple crystal.

"My... My Queen?"

"I said: You're not exactly misfortunate looking." She looked at him from underneath her dark eyelashes.

"With all due respects, i heard you. I'm wondering how that's relevant."

"All women," Cyclonia now look bored. "Even Piper, are attracted to good looking men. So, you being a good looking man, Ace: charm her. Lead her here. What she is to me is not your business."

He gazed at her, a worried feeling was sinking down his stomach...

"But the girl… my Queen… How am I supposed to charm her when she is so…" He paused, sniffing in disgust. "_infatuated _with... him."

Cyclonia laughed, throwing the purple crystal at Dark Ace. He caught it and looked up at her.

"Magic." She smirked.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that as much as i enjoyed writing it. All reviews are welcome, along with criticism, of course. Please feel free to complain!

I felt we missed a bit of that typical, cliche sort of story, which is exactly what i needed right now. So i thought: write one!

I always felt Aerrow/Piper were an interesting couple, but i wanted to start this with them already being together. It's more of a story of their journey together, and how the relationship develops, rather than the whole "shall i tell them or not" thing. I don't believe couples "love" each other at the start: i think Aerrow and Piper are people that don't trust easily, but their close friendship before lead them to trust each other fully- and thus they stay close, and in love.

Hope all is well! Chapter 2 will hopefully be up soon: depends on the feedback of this. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Race

**A/N:** Thank you for my encouraging reviews! Couple of things to mention:

- My feedback was great, i found it extremely useful- I'm so sorry! I deserve to be shot for mixing 'Cyclonia' with 'Cyclonis'. Don't even ask, i have no idea why. I really, really don't. Perhaps with all these exams, i went a bit loopy ;) I am also aware now of my horrible grammar mistake, which i also deserve to be shot for. Thank you very much to** Pascy** for pointing that out- it's quite hard to check over your work and then Spell check is utterly hopeless, because it didn't pick up on that. I think you should replace it ;)

- Please be aware this chapter is very.. 'ahem'... romantic. If you do not like that, please don't read! Also, to any reader who this may apply to, this story will have some sensitive issues later on, and I really don't want to offend, or upset anyone.

Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

_**Chapter Two- 'Race'**_

"Piper."

Piper froze before lifting her goggles- and looked up. Aerrow was standing at her doorway, his eyebrow raised, his arms crossed.

_Oops._

"Hi!" She beamed at him, shoving her crystal instruments out of sight quickly, and stood up. "What's up?"

He walked over to her, his arms still crossed, the same _'You're In For It'_ expression on his pale face.

"Why are you working? We had a deal." He said, his eyes narrowing.

"Um…" She put her hand on the back of her neck and she blinked up at him. "I…couldn't sleep?"

"Sure." He bent down to lift up a book on the desk- a map of Atmos. "I think this illustrates you've been disobeying your Commanding Officer. You weren't in your bedroom."

"Checking up on me now?" It was Piper's turn to raise an eyebrow and cross her arms. "You went into my room? I'm shocked, Captain. That's breaking our fundamental laws-"

But before she could continue, Aerrow bent his head close- too close. her breath caught in her throat as his bright eyes roamed her.

"I wanted to check on you." He murmured, his finger stroking her jaw line. "because I had to know you were okay. And I knew you wouldn't keep your end of the deal." He added, his emerald eyes gleaming at her.

Her heart was slamming into her ribs as she gazed into his eyes, her breathing getting slightly heavier…

"Worry guts." She managed to break into a radiant smile and he chuckled before bending his head into the crook of her neck to inhale her sweet scent.

Piper wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close.

"So you weren't just checking on me. Something's up." She informed him, kissing his shoulder. "What's wrong, Aerrow?"

"Bad dream," he muttered, feeling her hands slide into his hair to stroke it for comfort. He pulled her tightly against him as he kissed her neck.

Piper pulled away to put a hand under his chin, and force him to lift his head so she could look into his eyes again. "Hey."

Aerrow sighed. "I know Piper. They're just dreams. But they're dreams... they're dreams that scare me." He admitted. "They're dreams about things I fear. Every single night, Piper. I get them every single night."

"Dreams can control everything- if you let them Aerrow." Piper looked at him with a sad smile, noticing how he'd suddenly become very interested in the floor.

Yet he nodded- but she could tell he was still troubled. She broke apart from him and his eyes snapped up suddenly, upset by the loss of contact. She smiled at him before taking his hand and leading him out into the hallway.

Aerrow was confused, but followed. "Piper…"

She turned her head to smile at him assuringly as she pushed her bedroom door open.

Aerrow looked at her questioningly and opened his mouth; but she shook her head and pulled him along to the bed. He tried again.

"Piper-

"-Shush." She turned to pull him down gently with her as she lay on her bed. He gazed down at her, before comprehending. Wrapping their arms around each other, they turned to face each other, holding on tightly, as if the other was some form of a life raft.

They lay for a while, simply holding each other.

_Tick... Tock.... Tick....Tock...._

Piper was out- In the World of dreams, the World where you escape reality, the World everyone would opt for. He sighed and examined her face whilst she slept, his eyes drooping a little.

But only a little.

* * *

Dark Ace could not sleep. He understood the plan. He understood the point.

He didn't understand why he had to do this.

He sat up, rubbing his dark eyes.

_"I think you forget, My Queen, that I am a man in my twenties, whilst Piper-_

_"-Has grown up a little. It's been three years, Dark Ace, and we're still no closer to our goal. Find Piper. Bring her to me. I don't care how you do it."_

_"Y-Yes… Yes, Your Highness."_

Dark Ace growled before throwing a pillow down on the ground in frustration. Standing up, he trudged over to the bathroom, blinking into the bright light when it turned on.

He washed his face, gasping slightly at the freezing cold water running down his rough cheeks. He looked up into the mirror.

He didn't like what he saw.

* * *

"Rise and Shine, vermin!" Storm's voice rang brightly over the intercom- the morning was his favourite part of the day.

It was common knowledge less mind-worms are around in the morning.

Piper groaned and buried her head into Aerrow's chest. He chuckled, pulling her closer. Feeling his chest rumble slightly, she smiled as she looked up at him, only to find he was looking right back at her. His hand traced her cheek before playing with a strand of her midnight-blue hair.

"Well, good morning, beautiful. Good sleep?" He let go of her hair to stroke her cheek. He loved her in the morning.

"Mhmm." She yawned sleepily.

Aerrow smiled, before gently maneuvering her off of him and getting up and out of bed. Piper stretched, groaning a little.

"What we doing today?"

"A lot." Aerrow flashed a grin at her. "You may want to shower. You've got a long day ahead of you."

"Perfect." Piper sighed. Aerrow leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"None of that. I need enthusiasm, P! And happy faces!" He grinned, lifting her out of bed. "Now go have your shower, and meet us in the kitchen. And," He stopped walking to turn back to look at her, winking. "Don't take long."

Piper heard him singing on the way to the kitchen, and chuckled.

* * *

"Good luck, Ace." Cyclonis raised her hand in a casual fair well, as if she couldn't really be bothered, before turning back to her crystals. "Remember- do not fail this task. Or else..."

Dark Ace bowed briefly, before heading out to his skimmer. The cold, fresh morning air filled his lungs and for once he felt alive, and ready.

He climbed onto his skimmer, ignoring the mumblings of a talon. Pressing down on the accelerator, he zoomed into the bright sky and headed off to find the Condor.

* * *

"Radaar, I want you on patrol today. Stork, you know what you do. Finn, you're helping Junko with Piper's heliscooter. Piper-

Aerrow hesitated.

_Work comes first, Aerrow. _

"-You're with me. We have to check out Terra Opium, see if there's anything special we can pick up here. I know we can get some tools." He added as Piper opened her mouth. "But I want to check the woodland, there's some great medicine-

"Flowers." Stork translated for Finn, Junko, and Radaar, who looked extremely confused. "Whilst we labour over our work, _they_ are going to be picking flowers."

Aerrow chuckled. "Necessary flowers." He winked, before beckoning Piper.

"You'll have to ride with me today," Aerrow told her as they walked towards the vehicle room. "Hope that's alright."

"Of course." Piper smiled; Aerrow was always the gentlemen. "As long as you don't throw me off."

Aerrow turned to her and winked.

* * *

"Sorry, P." Aerrow tried not to laugh as he felt Piper's arms wrap around him tighter. "Get carried away."

Piper rolled her eyes.

Aerrow grinned as he directed his skimmer onto the grassland, landing smoothly.

"Perfect." He smiled happily as Piper climbed off.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Aerrow grinned at her.

"What?"

But she ignored him, walking off.

"Awww, come on, P." He drove after her. "You gotta admit, that was fun."

"Fun for you." She muttered before walking faster. He laughed before skidding to a halt in front of her, and leaned towards her to place his hands on her shoulders, but then quickly removed them, remembering that they were on a task.

Piper raised an eyebrow at him.

"Erm… we should find the flowers. I mean the medicine." He corrected firmly, backing away from her slightly. Piper fought a giggle- she knew he was trying to act more of a Captain, not a boyfriend.

And then a thought occurred...

"Whatever you say." She flashed a smile before walking ahead of him, her hips swaying slightly, knowing he was trying not to stare. Aerrow cleared his throat before catching up with her so he didn't have to watch from behind.

Piper giggled. Today would be fun.

* * *

"Dude, you got that oil stuff all over my hair!" Finn wailed, examining his blonde spikes in the rear-view mirror.

"Ah, sorry! Wallops tend to be clumsy-

"_Clumsy?_ You can say that again! Bloody hell, it's EVERYWHERE."

"Ah, I'm sure it'll wash out!" Junko tried to pat his friend's shoulder assuringly- only to push him down into the ground. Finn groaned, rubbing his back. "Oops... sorry."

Finn glared.

* * *

"How about this?"

Piper bent down, making sure to brush her hand with his as she took the plant from Aerrow's hand. Aerrow jumped a little, but shook it off, waiting for her response.

"It hasn't got a blue spot on its' tip, Aerrow."

"Oh… oh yeah."

Aerrow shook his head; he was finding it difficult to concentrate. It would have been easier if Piper was back at the Condor, but he knew he would have to have her- she was the only one who had the knowledge...

Piper smirked before kneeling beside him, leaning in very closely. "The heat is probably getting to you."

"Mmm." Aerrow wasn't really listening. All he could smell her freshly washed hair.

_Damn_,_ he loved the smell of her after she'd just bathed. And Piper knew it._

"See this one," Piper picked a purple flower. "It looks ordinary, but it's deadly. So we have to make sure they're the right ones. The ones with long stems are safe."

"Yup." Aerrow turned his head, closing his eyes temporarily. It was taking every ounce of his control to stop himself from jumping on her and kiss those alluring lips. He knew perfectly well what she was up to.

And he wouldn't let her win.

_But bloody hell, she was irresistible._

"I think we should split up." Aerrow stood up quickly. "Erm…"

"But then," Piper rose slowly, stepping close. "You wouldn't have me to save you if you picked up a poisonous leaf or something." She blinked at him innocently.

Aerrow gulped. "Er, well. I suppose that's true… Erm. But listen. Listen Piper." He finished firmly, stepping away from her slightly. "I know what you're trying to do."

"Do?" Piper raised an eyebrow, edging too close for Aerrow's liking. She lifted her head to blink up at him, faking confusion. "I don't understand."

"You're…" Aerrow had to lift his head so he wasn't looking at her. He felt her nose and lips brush his neck ever so lightly- his spine tingled. "You're trying to get back at me for the whole skimmer thing by- by…"

"By what, Aerrow?" Piper murmured, pressing her lips into his neck. He closed his eyes in pleasure. "Seducing you? I'd have thought you'd enjoy that." She nibbled on his chin, pressing into him-hard.

Aerrow inhaled, she was driving him mad. He lifted a hand to push her away, but found himself kissing her hungrily instead, whilst the hand that was supposed to push her was around her small frame. Piper felt herself slammed into a tree- and the cold wind hit her now naked skin. She leaned back, smiling in contentment.

* * *

His eyes roamed her body as he ran his finger down her stomach. She gazed at him, leaning back into the grass, sighing. Still leaning over her, he bent his head and kissed her gently before stroking her hair away from her eyes. She smiled at him: he felt his heart flutter. He watched as she closed her tired eyes, and drunk her in.

Her body shimmered in the sunlight- her small breasts rising up and down like a gentle wave... her soft, soft hair tumbling down her smooth shoulders...Nothing but soft, sweet-smelling copper-brown skin.

Bare.

_For him._

He bent further down to kiss her delicate throat and stroked her belly button with his long finger, his eyelashes sweeping her skin. Her hand absent-mindedly stroked through his hair, and he closed his eyes with pleasure.

"You're beautiful." Aerrow murmured, kissing her again. "But you're a bad influence. How many medicines have we collected?"

Piper giggled sleepily. "Oh Aerrow. We'll get them soon enough. Live a little."

Aerrow's head snapped up, his mouth gaping.

"Are _you_ telling _me_ to live a little?"

She laughed. "Yup."

"Hypocrite."He crawled over her body, covering her completely as he bent to kiss down her silky neck, sucking at the juncture between it and her shoulder.

"I know." Piper felt her eyelids close.

_Waiting for him. _

* * *

"Aerrow? Come in, Aerrow."

Aerrow woke with a start, feeling Piper stir beneath him. He rubbed his eyes.

"Stork." He muttered to Piper, getting up. She turned on her side and leaned on her elbow, watching him go to his skimmer.

"Aerrow here. What's the problem, Stork?"

"Just come back, quickly."

Aerrow turned to look at Piper, confused, but they wasted no time changing and getting back on the skimmer to drive to the Condor.

* * *

Finn, Junko, Stork and Radaar were in the vehicle room- but they weren't alone.

A extremely handsome young guy of about 17 turned to look at them. His dark brown hair matched his chocolate eyes. Aerrow and Piper looked at the rest of their teammates, confused.

"Hi," The dark haired guy smiled, extending a hand. "I'm Race."

* * *

**A/N:** dun, dun dun! No prized for guessing who Race is there, BUT, i assure you this story will go a lot deeper and things will happen that you will not be expecting....

Now review, to criticise me being carried away with Aerrow and Piper... :P

I promise the next chapter will be very, very, very thrilling. ;) Until next time, folks!


	3. Chapter 3: Clash Of The Dominant

_**A/N**: Thank you, my few lovely reviewers! They keep me going and writing: for i need reviews to know whether my work is going okay!_

_Enjoy, lovelies! _

* * *

Chapter 3: Clash of the Dominant

Aerrow slowly and cautiously extended his hand. "I'm Aerrow."

"Heard a lot about you," Race smiled. "And this must be the beautiful navigator of your squadron I've also heard so much about… Piper?" He gazed at her, watching her cheeks tinge pink slightly.

He didn't notice Aerrow stiffen.

"Yes." Aerrow was finding it hard to keep a pleasant tone- Race was irritating him already. "Yes, this is Piper."

_Not to mention my girlfriend, but whatever._ Aerrow added silently in his head.

Piper shook Race's hand, smiling politely.

"So, how can we help you?" Aerrow nearly barked it out. Race, clearly oblivious to the offence he caused, suddenly stopped smiling.

"I seek hospitality." He sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair. "I'm on the run from Master Cyclonis…It is certain she wishes me dead."

Stork shuddered, muttering about diseases. Junko, Finn and Radaar looked sympathetic. Aerrow, on the other hand… well.

Well, he just raised his eyebrow slightly.

"How horrible." Piper breathed. "Why is she after you?"

"I'm afraid it's not acceptable for someone to rescue their sister from her prison cell," Race smiled at her sadly, turning away slightly. "But she's safe, at least."

Stork eyed him. "Er…You do realise Cyclonis hunts us more than anyone else?"

Race sighed. "I realize that, of course. And I know you're terrible busy… but yours was the first ship I found-

"-Of course it was-" Aerrow muttered.

"-Naturally, if you don't have any room, it's… it's fine."

_Clearly it isn't._

Aerrow started, "Well, it's not ideal-

Piper grabbed Aerrow's arm and hauled him away. 'Give us a minute, Race."

"Piper." Aerrow followed her into the corner. "No. Save your breath."

"He has nowhere else to go."

"How do we know we can even trust him?"

Piper raised an eyebrow. "You just don't like him because he called me beautiful."

"That is not true," Aerrow argued, irritated. "I'm fully aware of your beauty. It's the fact that he was flirting. I don't like it."

"Aerrow, we're on this ship and flying around to _protect people_. Race falls under that category."

"Come on Piper. The guy's got other options." Aerrow started, but Piper could sense him weakening. "And besides- oh."

Aerrow's cheeks turned pink. Piper had kissed his cheek, giggling.

"Oh Aerrow." She smiled at him. "You're so funny sometimes."

"I…I am? Wait! Don't try to distract me. It's still a no." He crossed his arms, glaring at her.

Piper sighed. _Damn it._

"It's only for some time." She tried again, desperate.

"But we don't even know that!"

"Race," Piper turned away from Aerrow to walk a little over to the small group. "How long do you require to stay here? Because as much as we appreciate your difficulty, our 'hospitality' isn't perfect..." She finished, an eyebrow raised at the boys, who coughed and looked down.

"I only require a week or so." Race smiled assuringly, his face brightening.

Piper turned back to smile at Aerrow.

Aerrow sighed, sniffing. He took a deep breath. "I… alright. One week. Finn, show Race to his room. Junko... get our dinner prepared. Rice would be good for tonight. Piper, Stork, Radaar, we need a new heading."

His team nodded at him before departing.

* * *

"Okay." Piper walked over to Aerrow. "Dinner smells… different."

Aerrow grinned at her. "Aw, come on. Junko loves to cook."

"You sure you're not just trying to scare Race off?" Piper raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "I'm onto your scheme, Captain."

Aerrow put down his tools, edging close. "And I think my Navigator should stop being so god damn intelligent."

Piper giggled, putting a map against Aerrow's chest before he could lean in to kiss her.

"Maybe. Now, I found some possible Cyclonian activity in some areas.- I've highlighted these areas in blue. I suggest you take a look."

Aerrow grinned as she walked away. Someone was playing hard to get.

"Well, isn't someone playing hard to get?"

Aerrow stopped grinning and turned to Race, irritated. "Excuse me?"

Race smiled, ignoring Aerrow's cold shoulder. "Piper. Playing hard to get."

"Maybe."

Aerrow opened his map and started to study it.

"You're lucky to have her."

"I know I am," Aerrow gritted his teeth, trying to keep his temper. "What's your point?"

Race didn't reply. Aerrow looked up, impatient- only to find Race looking after his girlfriend, who was in the corner, working on a model.

"Excuse me." Aerrow barked loudly. "But I'd appreciate it if you stopped looking at my girlfriend in that manner. Plus, i think i can hear Junko calling you to sample dinner, as you are... a guest...well, he'd want your opinion."

Race chuckled, before walking away. Aerrow turned back to the map, fuming.

_One week. Only one week._

_

* * *

_

"How is your mission going, Ace?"

Dark Ace- or 'Race'- rubbed his forehead, looking down at the hologram of Cyclonis.

"Perfectly fine."

"And she?"

"Very much in love."

_As I told you before._

Cyclonis was slightly amused. "You doubt me Dark Ace?" She saw him hesitate.

"I...I doubt my _ability_ to seduce a girl very much _besotted _with that... boy."

"I told you, the crystal will do its work. That's whether you can carry it out, anyway." Cyclonia added.

Dark Ace tried to keep his temper. "Of course, Master. It's just a matter of getting her alone. And I'm afraid it's getting difficult-

"-Excuses, excuses. I wonder, Dark Ace, whether your heart is really in this?"

Dark Ace's heart skipped a beat. "My…My Queen?"

"I asked you whether your heart is in this, Ace. Surely Piper is left alone sometimes. You could easily use the crystal I gave you to control her, yet you are whining pathetically about your mission. Get me the girl, Ace."

"I… of course I-

"Get her, Dark Ace." Cyclonis repeated. "Or suffer the consequences."

* * *

Piper answered her door, confused. Upon seeing Aerrow, she giggled.

"Um…" Piper tried to control her giggling. "Yes?"

Aerrow grinned. He had just showered, and was nice and clean and freshly shaven- in other words: even more attractive.

_Damn. _

"Ride," He claimed happily.

"You…Ride?"

"Ride." Aerrow handed her a bunch of wildflowers, her favorite, before kissing her cheeks and taking her tiny hand.

"Erm. I have things to- okay, ride it is," Piper started to laugh, letting herself be dragged along gently by her Captain. "Erm, ride to where?"

"Anywhere!"

"Any- Aerrow!" Piper pulled Aerrow back, rolling her eyes. "Are you proposing we climb onto your Skimmer, then roam around anywhere we like and come back after all hours _despite the fact_ we have work to do?"

_Don't go 'Yup!'. _

"Yup!" Aerrow winked.

_Men. _

_"Argh! Fine! But if you-_

Aerrow wouldn't let her finish; he pulled her close and bent his dark head to kiss her swiftly.

"Piper." Aerrow had broken away from her to murmur soothingly. "Just relax. We are going. So: get over it."

And with that, he grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to his skimmer. Piper screamed with both delight and surprise: she giggled as he squeezed her ass gently, chuckling with her.

"Do you really want to bet me staying on your shoulder, Captain? You know i could get off if i wanted to." Piper teased.

"Nope. However, you could let me have my own way for once."

Piper giggled. "Deal."

* * *

"We'll be right back!" Aerrow yelled at his teammates, who had looked up from their work in confusion at the image of their Commanding Officer carrying their Navigator.

Stork looked at Finn.

"Aerrow is going to get some." Finn told him wisely, before returning to his air guitar practicing.

Stork shuddered.

* * *

Dark Ace watched them, his eyes narrowing. This was his chance. Swiftly and quietly, he walked to his room, finding the crystal.

He took a moment to examine it. It was an odd shape- there were spikes in random places, tinged with a bit of pink here and there. Then a dark blue seemed to spread over the surface like ink on tissue...

Dark Ace shook his head, snapping out of his daydream. He could hear Cyclonis's words again.

_"I told you, the crystal will do its work. That's whether you can carry it out, anyway."_

Loyal, devoted years of service: and yet he still has no recognition from her. He thought he signed on to something better.

He thought he was going to be better appreciated.

_I'll show her. _

He thrust the crystal down on the bed, feeling anger rise within him slowly...

Very slowly... but still there.

Upon hearing cries of happiness from two particular people, Dark Ace looked out of his tiny window to spot Piper and Aerrow on a skimmer, laughing delightedly. He growled, before picking up his blades.

_It's my mission: We're doing things my way. _

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry, sorry, sorry for keeping you all waiting. I'm afraid I had exams and I wanted to wait to see if i got any reviews, because i love them! xD _

_Some points:_

_Whilst I am fully aware our little cute couple are in love, i understand the confusion with how Dark Ace will 'seduce' her. I only put this into the summary because it would draw people in, but obviously Dark Ace is thinking different now. A lot of unusual things are planned for this chapter, and not all is what it seems. _

_Review, s'il vous plait :) _


	4. Chapter 4:Maybe Not The Surprise In Mind

Chapter 4: Maybe not the surprise in mind...

Aerrow climbed off his Skimmer and extended a hand to Piper. Giggling, she rolled her eyes before taking it- but to pull him to her for a swift kiss.

He blinked at her, sweetly surprised, and Piper watched as his face broke into a smile. "And that was for?"

"Do I have to give a reason to kiss my Sky Knight?" Piper swung her other leg over the Skimmer before looking up at him.

"Well, no." Aerrow admitted, letting go of her hand to lean down and wind his arms around her frame. "But then does that mean I can do_ this_?"

"Do what-_ Aerrow_!" Piper broke off, laughing as Aerrow picked her up, proceeding to carry her in his arms as he walked towards the baby blue blanket lying on the bright grass. He set her down before reaching for the picnic basket. "Aerrow, put me down! Where are we going-" Piper stopped, her eyes widening.

"When did you do this?" She exclaimed with wide eyes as he lifted baguettes, juice, chocolate and fruit out of it. He looked up at her before smiling cheekily, his eyes twinkling in that way that made her heart flutter.

"Before. And if you're wondering who prepared the food," he broke off to wink at her, tossing a grape into his mouth. "it was all on me. You're safe from Junko's 'added seasoning'."

"Thank god for that," Piper broke into giggles again as he crawled towards her, an apple caught between his teeth. She leaned forward and took it from his mouth with her hand, her smile widening. "Why thank you, Captain… But apples? How did you get these?"

Aerrow raised an eyebrow at her. "You ask way too many questions sometimes."

She rolled her eyes, lifting the apple to take a bite- but the Sky Knight was feeling cheeky. Leaning forward, he grabbed the apple with his teeth again before rolling backwards and running off.

"Hey!" Piper laughed delightedly before getting up and running after him. "That's MINE!"

"Race you to that ugly looking tree ahead!" He yelled over his shoulder as he sped up. Piper smirked before proceeding to sprint- she could be faster than the Sky Knight if she wanted to. Catching up close to him, Aerrow heard her footsteps and turned around, prepared to grab her.

_Big mistake._

Not pausing to stop, Piper tackled him- causing them both to be knocked to the ground: hard.

Piper chuckled happily as she watched her Commanding Officer blink up at her, clearly in a daze.

"I believe that's mine." Piper stretched to reach for her apple, lying in the grass. "And I think you need to start running more. You're losing your touch."

Aerrow smirked at her, causing Piper to stop chuckling.

"Oh no." Piper lifted her hands up. "Don't you even think about-

Aerrow rolled them over, pinning her hands to the ground. Piper struggled against him as he smirked down at her.

"Surrender." Aerrow leaned down to rub his nose against her cheek. "And I'll go easy on you."

Piper raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? Well," Piper managed to struggle her leg from his, before hooking it around his waist. "I think you should know by now that I've got more than enough experience on people being anything BUT easy." And with that, she rolled them over again, grinning down at him.

He sniffed up at her. "I let you do that."

"Sure you did," Piper giggled, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Now let's go eat, I'm starving."

Aerrow winked at her.

* * *

Dark Ace's eyes narrowed whilst he watched Piper laughing as Aerrow smeared chocolate on his cheeks.

_Love_… it was something he'd not thought about for a very, very long time. And why would he? What could such a complicated, fake emotion give him? The Dark Ace knew it was a waste of time- to love someone puts you and the other in danger, to love someone weakens you, to love someone controls you.

He would not be where he was if he loved anyone.

Even... Even _her._

Dark Ace shook his head. No. He would not think of his past. It was nothing to him.

What he was doing now was _everything. _

Leaning further down, he put his hand to his weapon.

Waiting.

* * *

Piper cupped Aerrow's petite face as she kissed him lovingly. She felt him smile into her mouth as he leaned into her, causing her to be pushed gently backwards and onto the picnic blanket.

Aerrow pushed the strawberries out of the way as he climbed tenderly on top of Piper, careful not to crush her with his heavy armour. She ran her hands down his neck to stroke it before drawing him even closer, but not before pulling away to speak to him.

"What if someone sees?" she murmured as she felt his soft lips travel along her jaw line smoothly, proceeding to lean her head back so he could get better access.

She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled.

"You worry too much." He informed her, kissing down her neck. "We need this, P."

Piper felt her muscles relax and her eyelids close as his rough fingers gently removed her necklace-

"Don't. Move."

Aerrow froze as he felt a cold blade against his back. Piper opened her eyes, looking into his in utter shock, her body trembling.

"Get up, Sky Knight."

Aerrow closed his eyes temporarily, recognising that voice.

"GET. UP."

Aerrow looked at Piper, his eyes shining brightly as he tried hard to put across a message to her.

_Run._

He let go of Piper slowly before lifting his hands up, starting to stand up. Dark Ace pressed his blade harder into his back.

"Back away from your little girlfriend."

Aerrow looked at Piper again, who was trembling. He stepped away from her reluctantly, anger rising within him.

Piper shook her head. "No…No please-

Dark Ace ignored her, and put away his blade swiftly before binding Aerrow's hands together behind his back, throwing him onto the ground.

"Aerrow!" Piper cried, as Aerrow groaned in pain. She looked at the Dark Ace angrily as he kicked him hard, glaring. "What is wrong with you? Let him go! Aerrow!"

She tried to crawl over to him desperately but the Dark Ace threw back his head, laughing, before pointing his blade at her chest whilst looming closer to her. Piper crawled backwards, her eyes widening. Aerrow struggled even harder, furious.

_Don't touch her, you bastard._

"Let her go Dark Ace! It's me you want! Piper! Piper, just go!" He yelled throatily, his ears screaming at him in pain. His eyelids were roaring at him to let them close, he was so tired, so very tired...

But he couldn't take his eyes off Piper.

"Give me your staff, Piper." Dark Ace told her softly, ignoring Aerrow. "Or I'll kill him."

Piper looked from the Dark Ace to Aerrow, who looked up at her, his eyes begging her to defend herself, to not worry about him, to run and save herself.

But Piper knew she couldn't do that.

Slowly, she reached for it.

"What do you want, Dark Ace?" She glared at him before removing her staff from its holster shakily, throwing it to him. "How did you even-

She stopped, realisation dawning upon her.

"Race," she gasped.

He smirked at her. "You really are a bright one, Piper."

"Not that bright," she shook her head, lifting her head back as his blade creeped dangerously close to her sensitive neck. "If I was, I would of listened to Aerrow when I had the chance-

"-And turned away a poor defenceless man? Doesn't sound much like you, dear girl."

"Don't 'dear' me." She hissed at him. "Stay away from me." She proceeded to warn before standing up slowly.

"Now we both know that's not going to happen," He said softly as he stepped closer. "Come with me- or like said previously: your boyfriend will die." He ended with a fake, sad note, smirking at her.

Piper stopped in her tracks. "Come with you? And what happens when we leave? Aerrow will be tied up- How do i know he's safe?"

"Oh, I'll let him go. But only if you agree, dear Piper. And I know you will. Because I know you love that pathetic Sky Knight." He grabbed her arm, pulling him to her. She cringed as his foul breath wafted over her face.

Aerrow spat out a mouthful of blood. "Get your hands off my girlfriend!" He screamed at Dark Ace, "Piper-_ run _for God's sake! RUN!"

"You can't run anywhere." Dark Ace whispered to her, his eyes gleaming. "You know you can't, Piper-

"-RUN, PIPER."

"Now now now." The Dark Ace called over his shoulder, his cold eyes still on Piper's trembling profile. "Shut up, Sky Knight, or I tear your beloved to pieces. Although now that i think of it, that would be pretty enjoyable." He added, sneering as his eyes raked over her body. Piper felt her self-loathing for the man rise abruptly.

"How do I know you'll do what we agreed?" She hissed.

"You don't." He told her simply.

She closed her eyes.

_Aerrow can't die…_

"Fine." She murmured, opening her eyes. "Just let him go… please."

Aerrow tried to speak, but the blood was filling his mouth, and running down his throat, almost choking him. He felt Dark Ace release him, and practically jumped up, his blades at the ready, but the Dark Ace was too fast for him. Aerrow's heart plummeted as the Dark Ace's blade was against Piper's throat, her lean figure pressed against his.

"Now now, don't try anything, Sky Knight." The Dark Ace laughed as he stepped backwards with Piper, "Or she gets it."

"LET HER GO." Aerrow spat out the blood, trembling from head to go. "Just... just let her go." He finished with a whisper, utterly terrified as Dark Ace smirked at him.

"I can't do that, Aerrow." He said simply, smiling casually at him. "But I know you'll come after me. And why wouldn't you? I look forward to it."

And with that, he took out a large, purple crystal, and vanished.

"No," Aerrow whispered. "Piper!" He screamed, running over to the spot where they had vanished.

His blades lay forgotten.

* * *

Piper looked around the room, rubbing her arms. Oddly enough, it was a light colour, and everything was weirdly warm and inviting. The fireplace roared at her as she sat down on the bed, sliding her face in her hands.

"Dinner."

She ignored the voice, burying her eyes into the palm of her hands harder so she could see bright colours dancing beneath her eyelashes. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn and look at her captor.

"I said- dinner." The Dark Ace glared at her, thrusting the bowl into her hands. She stood up, raising herself to her full height to glare at him before throwing the bowl down in anger.

"I'd rather eat dirt." She hissed up at him.

"That can easily be arranged." The Dark Ace sneered. "Meanwhile, you can eat off the floor. You need to eat, Piper. You'll need a lot of strength for what we have in mind for you." She finished with a smirk.

Piper stepped away. "Planned for me? What do you mean by that?"

He stepped after her, his face coming into the light.

"You'll see." He whispered.

* * *

"How is our guest?"

"Stubbourn." The Dark Ace commented, examining a scroll lying on the table. "As-

"-As predicted." Cyclonis finished for him, her voice a mere soft murmur. "Well, well well. Bring her down. The one thing I hate to do is wait."

"Of course, Master." Dark Ace bowed before leaving.

* * *

Radaar crawled towards Aerrow, who was looking out into the dark sky. He nuzzled his leg, causing Aerrow to look down.

"Radaar." He softened, reaching down to offer his arm so Radaar could crawl up it. "Hey, buddy."

Radaar licked his cheek, trying to be comforting. Aerrow smiled slightly at him before looking back into the sky.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" He asked softly, his shoulders drooping. "I need to know she's okay so badly…It was my fault. I should have listened. But that doesn't matter. We're not stopping till we get her back." He finished firmly, almost talking to himself than his companion.

Radaar chirped.

Aerrow stroked his ears, oddly comforted. "Thanks Radaar."

* * *

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Actually, you are." The Dark Ace said through gritted teeth, before throwing her over his shoulder, her feet and hands already bound.

Piper struggled against the Dark Ace's grip. "Let go of me!" She screamed loudly in frustration but the Dark Ace carried on moving forwards.

"All in good time, dearest." He chuckled softly. "My my, you are a little minx. Why don't you just give it up, Piper? You're fighting a losing battle." He set her down on a cold, hard surface, chuckling as she carried on struggling.

"Indeed." Master Cyclonis stepped forward, crystals in her hand. "Hello, friend."

Piper glared at her. "I'm not your friend!" She hissed at her. "Let go of me! What do you want with me?" She screamed even louder, trying to roll off of the surface, but two Cyclonians stepped forward to hold her down.

"Only to use you, dear Piper. You refused to join me the first time. You put off valuable information I could have used. Now you have no choice. I _will_ get what I want out of you."

Piper's eyes widened as Cyclonis stepped closer, the crystal gleaming brightly in her hand.

"I suggest you close those beautiful eyes of yours." Cyclonis murmured softly, her smirk widening. "This is going to hurt."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Aaand, that's chapter 4 for you! _

_I want to say a huge thank everyone who's reviewed/read this. It's really nice, to know your work is being appreciated. I'm one of those people who craves on reviews because i always get worried I'm doing badly- I'll admit that much. So thank you an awful lot! _

_And I know i keep changing the summary. I will leave it alone now! Promise!_

_So, I think, seeing as we're on chapter 4, i can start to leave little hints on what the next chapter will contain! So here's your hint for Chapter 5: Dark Ace's past. Something I've always wanted to explore!_

_On a final note: I've published a new fic called : Five Moments, on Aerrow and Piper: If you're interested to read something whilst unhappily waiting for Chapter 5! _

_.net/s/5999398/1/Five_Moments_

_Please review! Reviews bring the next chapters in quicker ;)_

_And once again, thank you for those who've supported this fic._

_Take care!_


	5. Chapter 5: Harry

Chapter 5: Harry.

"You're weak!" Cyclonis hissed as she eyed Piper. The young woman was coughing hard; her slim, delicate figure curling into a tight ball as she squeezed her eyelids shut. "Weakness that could have been prevented-" She cut off to squeeze the crystal harder, causing Piper's screams to ring loudly in the air. "-If you'd just joined me when I offered it."

"I would never…" Piper coughed hard, tensing as her insides screamed at her. "Never join you, you twisted freak-" She cut off, gasping in pain as she felt her throat on fire.

"Watch how you talk," Cyclonis stated calmly. "Now-

"-Master Cyclonis!"

Dark Ace turned to glare at the Cyclonian, who seemed to shrink back with fear at the Ace's gaze.

"We gave strict orders not to be disturbed," Dark Ace snapped at him, his hand on his blade, but Cyclonis lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Peace, Dark Ace," She said softly. "What is the problem here?" She asked the Cyclonian, who seemed to be shaking. He cleared his throat.

"Master Cyclonis, we've tracked the Storm Hawks-

"-We knew they'd be on the way. How does this concern me?"

"Your Majesty, they're gathering all of the sky knights and their squadrons to lead here."

Dark Ace growled. Cyclonis, however, remained calm, turning to cast a thoughtful look at Piper, who's eyes had widened at the news.

"Dark Ace, take our... _guest_ to your chambers. She might prove a little useful there. I'm done… for now." Cyclonis finished with a smirk, watching as comprehension dawned on the Dark Ace's face.

Dark Ace turned to the young woman, who looked shocked and terrified. Piper let out a groan and shook her head fiercely, trying to back away, but she was too weak. Dark Ace's eyes roamed her before nodding at Cyclonis. Bending over, he swept and lifted the fragile girls into his arms, his dark eyes searching hers. As if to tell her he would do nothing more.

_Yet. _

Piper tried to protest, but found herself staring straight back into the Dark Ace's eyes. His gaze frightened yet compelled her to look right back at him, she was curious to know what he found so fascinating… curious to know why he was looking at her the way he was…

They were at his room. The two cyclonian guards widened their eyes at the sight but immediately proceeded to open the door when the Dark Ace growled at them.

He didn't like to be kept waiting.

He set Piper down, who immediately registered the fact that she was on his immensely big bed. She felt a wave of terror hit her and her head snapped up to look at the Dark Ace pleadingly.

"Please... don't." She whispered.

He looked at her before turning abruptly, running his hand through his hair as he walked away. He got to his bathroom door, and then paused, before turning back to look at the young, beautiful woman, knowing she was scared.

But also knowing she was the enemy.

"I have to." He said simply, before opening the door and leaving her.

Alone.

* * *

Aerrow looked up at them. They all stared back, waiting. They didn't know quite what to say.

Truth be told, he had no idea either.

Finn lay a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to acknowledge it; he couldn't quite manage a thanks.

But he knew Finn would understand.

He turned back to them, opening his mouth. No sound came out. He shook his head, trying again.

"Need help to... to help her," He croaked. "Please."

The Sky Knight council nodded slowly.

"When she returns, you two will be in grave trouble." One of them looked down at Aerrow solemnly.

Aerrow nodded.

"I know."

* * *

Piper looked around, trying to spot an exit.

Her heart sunk when she realised she was trapped.

Dark Ace had come back. He walked over to her, his eyes darkening. She shrunk back, feeling her hands tremble as he stepped closer, his hand reaching out…

He had a damp towel in his hand. He gave her a small, weak smile of amusement before wiping the blood from her face.

Piper felt herself relax as the coolness of the towel seemed to melt away the burning sensations she had been experiencing.

But she still didn't trust him. So her eyes never shut.

He leaned in, his breath tickling her cheek as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"Are you scared of me?" He murmured, watching her as she hugged her knees weakly.

Piper turned her head to look at him, taken aback at the gentle tone of his voice.

"No," She tried her best to sound firm, but knew it wasn't enough. Dark Ace chuckled.

"Are you scared of me?" He repeated, the towel dropping from his hand as he skimmed a rough finger down her soft cheek. She winced- he was tracing a bright red cut, his touch burnt her and caused her eardrums to pound loudly in her ears. The Dark Ace stopped, only to lift her face with his fingers: they rested gently under her chin.

"Tell me." He commanded, edging closer.

She felt uncomfortable as his eyes roamed her. He was behaving...weirdly. She felt his eyes on her face and forced herself to speak.

"No, I'm not afraid of you, Dark Ace. Take your hands off me." She hissed, pulling away from his touch.

Dark Ace snapped his head up at that.

_Damn it_. He felt idiotic for appearing soft with the girl. He shook his head, as if shaking out the goodness from him, and turned to her, a hard look on his face.

_That's why i operate alone. _

"Lie back."

* * *

"I will not lie back and rest!" Aerrow knocked off Starlings' hand, sitting up on the bed. "I need to be out there-

"-You need to be rested, so you can command your Team, Aerrow! Now stop arguing. We're doing our best- we _will_ find Piper. But we can't do that if you're overtired."

Aerrow sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry," he muttered, feeling slightly ashamed.

Starling smiled.

"I know you are, Aerrow. I know."

* * *

"Most of you is broken." Dark Ace muttered as he loomed over Piper, his eyes lingering on her fragile body. "Yet so beautiful..."

"Don't touch me," She hissed at him. His eyes narrowed. He leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Or what?"

Piper glared at him. Dark Ace started to chuckle again, but stopped abruptly- Pipers eyes seemed to be brightening as the more of her seemed to come alive. He felt his breath catch in his throat painfully and sat up quickly, backing away from her.

Piper frowned slightly as he turned away, hearing his breaths turned ragged and short.

"You…" Dark Ace rubbed his eyes, his hands in his hair. "You…"

"I what?" Piper frowned. She felt nothing towards him: no sympathy, no respect, no nothing.

Yet she found her tiny hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked, alarmed. She did not care for the Dark Ace, but all that was aside when she realised there was truly something wrong with him. He was shaking; his breaths becoming shorter and faster…

All because of her.

"GUARDS!" He yelled, jumping up as he felt Piper's hand. He did not need sympathy. He did not need anything. He operated alone: he always would.

_Alone is the only way in life. _

The two cyclonian guards burst in, puzzled at the scene. Dark Ace didn't bother to turn around.

"Get her a spare room." He told them abruptly, before storming past and slamming the door on his way out.

The guards puzzled expressions matched Piper's.

* * *

_"Aw, come on, Harry!" The girl spun around in circles as she laughed up into the sky, the sun hitting her soft face: her eyes glittering prettily. _

_Her amber eyes._

_Harry chuckled, scratching his neck as the girl pulled his arm, trying to get him to join her. He rolled his eyes._

_"You're such a child sometimes."_

_"Being a child is being free," She put a finger over his lips, her eyes shining with excitement. He felt himself soften as she giggled, pulling him a little harder. "Come on!"_

_He smiled at her, shaking his head. She let it go but pulled him down to join her on the ground, the long grass surrounding them. She leaned in closer and his breath caught in his throat._

_"Hi," She smiled at him. He felt his heart flutter with happiness._

_Happiness he hadn't felt for such a long time…_

_"Hi." He leaned in closer so their noses were touching gently; but she moved away, giggling._

_"Race you to that tree!" She laughed delightedly before sprinting in the other direction._

_Harry watched her, his smile never wavering._

_

* * *

_

The Dark Ace punched the wall hard, screaming in frustration. He grabbed a hold of the curtains to rip them off, throwing them onto the floor with all of his might. He didn't care what he was grabbing, he didn't care what got destroyed, all he knew was he wanted to touch something, anything, and destroy it.

_It's better to have never felt the happiness of love than to be torture by the pain of it ending. _

Piper heard his screams and closed her eyes, wanting more than ever for him to stop. This was not the Dark Ace she was used to: this was a much more threatening Dark Ace, and because of her somehow he had lost control. She forced herself to try and move but found herself immobile. She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut tighter, feeling herself drift away...

She opened her eyes and found her black eyes glaring into her: and screamed. The Dark Ace covered her mouth, leaning down to hiss at her.

"You will speak of this to no one."

Piper nodded quickly; she was finding it difficult to breathe. The Dark Ace's eyes gazed into hers, as if assessing her honestly. Finally, he nodded before pulling away, yet still looking down at her.

"Good."

And with that, he walked out.

* * *

_Aerrow threw his head back, his mouth gasping with both delight and pleasure. He hissed and felt her slick form slide up his._

_"Piper…"_

_Piper bent her head, her hair falling past her shoulders as she kissed him hard, they're hips moving together in sync. Aerrow sat up, taking her with him, kissing her back with the same passionate fervour, his hands sliding up her chest to hold her delicate neck, her soft dark hair kissing his fingers as they broke away, desperate for air._

_But even more desperate for each other._

_His hands traced down her body, snaking around her as they stroked her bare back. Piper closed her eyes as she felt his kisses raining on her neck and chest, his bright red hair tickling her chin. They lay back down together, slowing down their pace. Piper bent her head to lean her forehead against his, their sweat mixing together: their air mingling as they breathed into each other's mouths. Aerrow kissed her: slowly, sweetly, lovingly._

_She broke apart to gaze into his emerald eyes and knew she was mirroring his assuring smile- his promise that nothing could ever break what they had. Forbidden or not: Aerrow and Piper belonged together._

Aerrow woke up, yelling out, his cheeks salty wet.

"Piper!" He yelled, trying to get out of his bed, his head screaming; images of Piper dancing beneath his eyelashes. Starling burst in, alarmed. She raced over and held him back, trying to calm him.

"Piper!" Aerrow struggled against her, feeling other hands pushing him down, different voices trying to soothe him, to get him to stop. He watched as everything was replaced with darkness...as Junko's face blurred away...

_Piper kissed him again; stroking his cheeks. _

_"I love you." She whispered._

_

* * *

_

_** A/N:** And we're done for now! First of all, thank you an awful lot for reviewing. Do please keep it up! Second of all, I'm sorry this is quite late. I've had exams non-stop, still got a few left but at least i have some days off now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm very much enjoying my insight into the Dark Ace: we'll be seeing much more of him than i think was expected. _

_Thank you for reading! Do please leave comments: Until next time! _


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge

**A/N**: _Well, enjoy, folks! Please be warned that there is a little more violence and madness in here. But hopefully I made up for that with some bits..._

* * *

Chapter 6: Revenge

_"Activity has revealed the room Piper is locked in. Aerrow can go - alone. We make sure the Cyclonians are distracted enough so he can slip in easily. They took Piper for a reason...they won't want to let her go."_

Aerrow ran a thumb over the battered picture. It was his favorite. In it, his bright, happy self had an arm around a radiant, glowing girl, his lips against her cheek as he smiled into its softness.

Piper's face shone with delight as she laughed into the camera that was in the hands of Finn. Behind them, Radaar was happily content, sitting on the Sky Knight's shoulder, purring away. Stork had his head in his hands- Junko was waving at the camera, a hot dog in his big paw-like hand.

Aerrow closed his eyes slowly, sighing. But before he could do anything else, Finn ran in, gasping for breath. Surprised, Aerrow jumped up, the photo on the floor. He relaxed when he realised who it was.

"Finn! We talked about this. You KNOCK before you enter. What if-

"-We're here." Finn interrupted.

Although Aerrow felt his heart soar with hope as he heard the words of his sharpshooter, he started to feel an unfamiliar, cold sensation trickle down his spine. "-Fi-fine. Forget knocking. Wake everyone up. It's time."

Finn nodded and clapped a hand on his back, trying to be encouraging. Aerrow smiled slightly at him before grabbing his blades, and then, waiting for Finn to leave, he rummaged into his drawer for his blade. Depositing it into the holster on his ankle, Aerrow left his bedroom, taking a deep breath.

_This is it. _

* * *

Piper cried out as the Dark Ace slammed her into the wall, his hot breath against her neck as he ripped her shorts harshly, his nails scratching her sensitive thighs.

"I. Will. Have. You." He hissed into her ear as he dug his nails deeper into her soft flesh, feeling a little trickle of warm blood creep down his finger. Piper hit the floor hard as he threw her down suddenly, ignoring her head for a moment to try and crawl away- but he was too fast. He grabbed her legs and pulled her back, climbing over her as he pinned her to the ground.

"You won't leave me." He lifted his hand to slap her hard, not hearing her screams of terror as he grabbed her locks of silky blue hair and pulled her head back sharply, revealing her smooth neck. He leaned down and breathed into it, not quite kissing; not quite biting. Piper gasped in pain as he trailed his nose upwards to bite her bottom lip, inhaling her musky scent.

"Please… I haven't… left… what are you talking… about." Piper murmured, fighting to keep her eyes open.

_Keep going, Piper._

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT." He snapped, his hands closing around her throat as he lifted her up into the air suddenly. Piper choked and spluttered as he pressed harder and harder, she could hear nothing but the cries of help from her lungs.

"Please…" she croaked, struggling to breathe. "Ace…"

The sound of his name on her lips caused the Dark Ace to drop her; startled. He blinked several times before looking down at Piper, who had been knocked into unconsciousness.

"Ace..." He whispered. "You... name...Ace."

He raked his hands through his hair, gripping it tightly as he sunk to the floor, numb with exhaustion as the voices filled his brain.

_"Harry!"_

_"Ace, now." He reminded her. "I hate Harry."_

_"That's it? Just Ace?"_

_"I like it."_

_"No surname?"_

_"No."_

_"No other names at all?"_

_"No." Harry smiled to himself at the thought._

_"But…why?"_

_He looked at her before smiling softly as he leant over and, wrapping her in his arms, pulled her to him for a tight hug. _

_"Just because."_

_"Being a bit full of yourself isn't it? The name…Ace." She mumbled into his shoulder, yawning sleepily._

_He grinned. "Well, maybe I have a right to be a bit full of myself."_

_

* * *

_

Piper mumbled in her sleep as the Dark Ace lay her down on the bed. He raised a hand to cautiously stroke her cheek, murmuring back to her. A Cyclonian guard ran in, breathing heavily.

"Sir! The alarm! The Storm Hawks and their allies approach-

"GET OUT!" The Dark Ace roared suddenly, standing up to throw a glass at the guard, who yelped and dodged it. The Dark Ace lingered for a moment, watching the guard run away terrifyingly, before looking back down at Piper and leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"My love." He whispered softly.

* * *

_"You two cannot carry this on any longer."_

_Harry's hold on the quiet girl next to him tightened ever so slightly as they looked into the fierce , grave faces of the Council before them._

_"The relationship is to end, or you risk the end of the Storm Hawks if you resist: and your future."_

_Harry shook his head. "Sir… please-_

_"-I will not repeat it again." The head member of the council lifted a hand to silence him._

_Harry turned to Lightning Strike for help. "Captain…tell them. Please...just tell them!"_

_But the Captain only shook his head, stepping into the darkness. "We cannot argue the law, Harry. You must let her go."_

_The Dark Ace gasped, opening a mouth to protest, but __the girl stepped away from him, tears welling in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry," she whispered, before walking away._

_

* * *

_

The Dark Ace's face darkened. He stood up abruptly, looking down at Piper, whose eyes had opened again, watching her as they widened at the sight of him.

"Ace…"

"Love…" he spat at her. "Absurdly pathetic… Like your stupid, weak self. Stupid...Stupid. Leave you like you left me. Walked out. You just WALKED OUT."

And that's exactly what he did. The Dark Ace left, leaving a terrified, beaten, baffled Piper on the bed. He punched the door and noted a guard was missing. He snarled before turning to the other one.

"And where is the other useless guard?" He hissed.

The other guard looked horrified. "He...He..."

"He _what_?"

"Left... left, Sir. Alarm... went off-

"-What?" The Dark Ace cut in, concerned. "What did you just say? What alarm?"

"He tried... to tell you-

"-WHAT ALARM?"

"The one i set off." A different voice said.

The Dark Ace swiveled around.

Aerrow stood there, his fists had clenched around his blades as he narrowed his eyes at the man before him.

* * *

"Go." The Dark Ace spoke softly to the guard behind him.

"But...Sir-

"-GO."

The guard did not want to be told twice. Obeying the Dark Ace, he ran down the corridor, the very inch of a coward. Aerrow couldn't help but smirk.

"Works for me. One less piece of scum to deal with." Aerrow lifted his blade, pointing it at the man in front of him. "Now... I believe you took someone away from me. I'd like her back."

"You mean that little _lover _of yours?" The Dark Ace sneered as he removed his own weapon. "So precious-

"-To me." Aerrow hissed at him.

The Dark Ace threw back his head and laughed.

"A weakness, Aerrow! Such a weakness… to love-" He narrowed his eyes at the young man as they circled each other slowly, their movements oddly quiet. "-but I have to say, I can see what you like about her. That body of hers is most certainly applaudable. I did have such _fun_... So why would I want to give her back? Oh wait...I don't." He finished with a smirk.

Aerrow snarled. "I won't let you lay another dirty finger on her, you bastard."

"You already did." The Dark Ace snickered. "Such a hot little minx..."

Aerrow couldn't take anymore. With a roar, he slammed his blade down onto the Dark Ace's- whose face darkened as they started to duel; their movements swift and slick, the sounds of their blades echoing off the cold walls. The Dark Ace met Aerrow's weapon again, but this time held it to lean forward and whisper to the Sky Knight.

"How did it feel, Aerrow: knowing she was in my arms rather than yours? That it was _my_ hands all over her, whilst yours touched nothing but simple objects that are _memories_? That you could do nothing when you knew I would take an interest in her; she is a beauty after all. Perhaps she doesn't know it- but i didn't mind. I just enjoyed looking at her naked body whilst knowing you were far, far away." He smirked as Aerrow lost his look of deep loathing, replacing it with one of shock. "Don't think I don't know how it feels, Sky Knight, to lose someone you love."

Aerrow was torn between shock, disgust, and confusion. He wanted to say so many things, to swear at and hit the Dark Ace over and over again- he was even prepared to kill him.

But only one question came from his lips.

"Then...why?" He whispered.

"Because your father made me lose mine." The Dark Ace hissed. "He made me lose mine, and now: you will lose yours!" And with that, the Dark Ace roared as he swung his blade at Aerrow. Snapping out of his reverie, Aerrow blocked it, knowing his time was running out. Without thinking, he threw himself into the Dark Ace's stomach, causing the older man to grunt in pain as they both hit the ground. Aerrow quickly put his blade against the Dark Ace's neck, his eyes bright.

"I don't believe you. My father would never separate a couple unless he had a damned good reason. Now-if you had any sense, and if your story is true, you'd be the perfect man to realise that I'm not getting separated from Piper." He hissed at him, pressing into his neck. "I swear to god, either way I will kill you for touching her."

The Dark Ace snarled.

"And I will not rest until you lose her if it's the last thing I do, Sky Knight." He hissed at him, before quickly kicking Aerrow off, and reaching for his blade.

Aerrow quickly got up- but the Dark Ace had already run off. He felt achingly numb and confused; so many thoughts were spinning in his head, but he knocked them off. Looking at the door that the Dark Ace had left previously, he knew she must be in there.

He lifted his blades again, cautious. Leaning forwards, he waited before kicking it open.

He halted at the sight.

There, on the colossal bed, was Piper: beaten, battered, and weak. He gasped and felt his blades drop from his hands as he ran over to her, his hands on her cheeks, urgently trying to wake her up.

"Piper…" Aerrow whispered. "Piper, Piper wake up, please!" He tenderly lifted a tendril of her hair from her bruised face, feeling a salty tear run down his cheek at the sight of his damaged girlfriend.

She opened her eyes slowly. "Aerrow...Can't be...I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"No, no, I'm here." He took her hand and pressed soft kisses into her palm over and over again. "I'm right here, babe." He heard the calls of Starling down the corridor and knew it was time to go.

"Babe?" She chuckled, but stopped when a wave of pain hit her, crying out weakly as she coughed and spluttered. "You've… never… called… babe. Before."

"Piper, we have to get you out of here." Aerrow glanced around quickly, before down at his girlfriend, knowing she was too weak to walk. "Relax, I'm going to lift you, okay? Deep breaths. Stay with me, P."

Piper sucked in a breath and saw colours explode before her as he gently wound his arms around her, cradling her fragile form in his strong arms as he slowly stood up. She smiled at him before opening her mouth, her eyes drooping.

"I…I…"

"Shh," He leaned down to kiss her forehead gently, turning cautiously so as to not to hurt her. "Just sleep now, you're safe. I've got you."

Starling ran in, gasping for breath. Aerrow looked at her.

"Dear god." Starling breathed at the sight of Piper. Aerrow was trying his hardest not to put Piper down to go and kill the Dark Ace.

But he didn't want to lose her again.

* * *

His hands stroked her cheeks as he fussed over her, arranging the blanket properly so it covered her; lifting her head gently so it rested against the soft pillow. His actions caused Piper to mumble and he instantly stopped to take her hand, leaning forwards to try and understand her. Her eyes opened sleepily as she blinked up at Aerrow, who smiled assuringly at her.

"Does something hurt?" he asked cautiously. "Tell me where it hurts, babe."

She tried to shake her head, but couldn't move. Starling lay a hand on Aerrow's shoulder.

"Let's leave her to rest." She said gently. "No one will take her away from you now. I promise."

"Go see if Stork needs help, would you please Starling?" Aerrow asked suddenly. "I... I kinda need to be with Piper alone."

Starling was taken aback, but knew Aerrow just wasn't himself. She patted his back before leaving.

Piper tried to smile at Aerrow, but her body felt heavy and numb. He kissed her lips gently.

"Hey hey, beautiful." He smiled weakly at her. "I need you to rest. You'll feel better in no time, we've dealt with your injuries."

"Aerrow..."

"-I'm so sorry." He whispered. She tried to shake her head but he only kissed her again. Piper felt the pain subside a little and be replaced by the familiar, blissful feeling she got that was always associated with Aerrow. They parted so they could breathe but she still felt the warm, soft lips of his against her own.

"I love you." He murmured against her lips. "When you were gone... I realised I hardly told you that. I never thought I would need to, i thought you knew. Or maybe I just didn't realise that's what i felt for you, because i was scared of it for a while. But I'm not anymore, Piper. I love you."

_Aerrow loves me..._

"The Sky Knight Council are going to speak to us." Aerrow went on, pressing his lips against hers again. "Don't worry." He added as her eyes widened in horror. "I'm not losing you again. Ever. They can't separate us."

Outside, Starling felt something cold from within her. She knew the Sky Knight Council's power but also knew Aerrow and Piper were bound to protect Atmos- that that mattered to them more than anything too. She closed her eyes.

_So what if they are? God help us, what if they are? _

* * *

_**A/N**: __Thank you for my reviewssss! I hope this fic is going okay. I wasn't sure with this chapter. But s__ome thank you's:_

_This chapter is dedicated to **pixieblue**, whose support has been especially amazing with her encouraging emails and reviews that i get frequently- they really help me to carry on with this fic. _

_I also want to thank everyone who reviewed so far, your support is not forgotton: **Cowgirls Angel Rita, Without Reprieve, Dreamweaver 101, Midnight Beauty, Anahaita Unduli II **(i hope i spelt that right!), **Blue Butterfly 101, , Sapphearceskyy, grace, The Fallen One, heaven's blessing, Kat-Kessla, OrangeElfGirl, not telling** (tease!), and **Pascy**. _

_And of course, thank you to everyone who is reading this fic. _

_So there are my thank you's! Your support drove me to write this when i really should be... ahem.. revising._

_Take care :)_

_Reviews are much appreciated. _


	7. Chapter 7: Not All Is What It Seems

**Chapter 7: Not All Is What It Seems**

"You play a dangerous game, Young One." Irius, the Head Member of the Council, looked down at the Sky Knight: frowning. "We have heard some serious reports."

Aerrow bit his lip, closing his eyes. He could still feel her: her warm hands pressed against his sweaty chest, her tongue entwined with his, her soft legs brushing his thighs. His lips were still numb from before...

"Very serious reports..." Irius murmured.

_"Hey."_

_Aerrow turned around; startled. He didn't relax when he saw who it was. He only felt his heart speed up and a tingling sensation up his spine as he stared back at the person before him._

_"H-hey... Hey P." _

_Piper's eyes connected with his in a questioning glance. He wanted to step forwards: to do something to be closer to her, but stopped himself. Piper, as if she sensed his feelings, couldn't help but sigh- causing Aerrow to frown slightly. He ignored the protests from his brain as he listened to his heart and slowly opened his arms, not quite knowing what he was doing. She looked at him in shock, but before she knew it she was walking forwards: almost collapsing into them. _

_His arms immediately tightened around her, holding her up, securing her in his grip. Piper breathed in his scent, choking back tears as she buried her head into his chest. _

_"Oh Aerrow."_

"Sir?" Aerrow snapped back to reality. He faked confusion by raising his eyebrow and casting a false, worried look as he looked into the grave faces of the Council. Yet his eyes showed a certain strong, fierce element; Irius knew he was not one to back down.

"Serious reports of improper intimacies." Irius stated quietly.

_His calloused hands stroked her blue-back, fluffy hair, kissing her head whilst inhaling her musky scent; feeling some silky locks tickling his nose. He closed his eyes whilst he revelled in her warmness. _

_He had missed her. _

_She wound her arms around his neck and he leaned down, their foreheads pressed together. She felt nervous as his eyes roamed her. _

_"What?" She asked, feeling dizzy as he examined her; weak from his touch. _

_His finger stroked her cheek, "How can they expect me to let you go?" He murmured._

_Her heart fluttered painfully. "Aerrow…" She murmured warningly as his lips brushed against hers slowly... _

"Improper?" Aerrow's eyebrow only rose even higher.

"Between you and your Navigator." Another member, Otto, barked: his eyes narrowing at the red haired Sky Knight.

Aerrow pulled a puzzled expression. "I don't understand the use of the word _improper_-

"-It is against our rules and regulations!" Otto snapped.

Aerrow bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Of course…I am aware of that."

"Then why, Young One, do you insist on carrying on breaking them?" The kinder member, Odium, asked, his tone gentle.

Aerrow's shoulders drooped.

"I don't know," He admitted quietly.

_"It's gorgeous." Piper commented as she turned her head against Aerrow's chest, looking out into the sunset so her face was lit up: she was radiantly bright and beautiful. Aerrow's arms tightened around her, as if scared she'd break away soon. _

_"Yeah." He said simply._

_She leant back to look up at him, her eyes searching his. "We shouldn't be doing this."_

_His eyes burned into hers and she felt her breath catch in her throat as his eyebrows furrowed together. _

_Wondering. _

_"Yes we should." He murmured, bending to run his lips from her forehead and down her nose slowly and dangerously..._

"You and the girl must be separated."

Instantly Aerrow shook his head. "No… Sir, please…"

"Such improper-

"-There's nothing improper about it!" Aerrow growled.

"_Aerrow…"_

_He pulled her into him, raining her face with kisses, causing Piper's head to fall back and her eyes to close as she grabbed a fistful of his fiery red hair._

_"Oh god…" She murmured as he nibbled and sucked at the jointure between her neck and shoulder, feeling her knees tremble and her throat growl and rumble in pleasure. "Aerrow…oh god…"_

_He left her neck to look up- Piper noticed the darkening of his eyes and felt butterflies in her stomach, knowing she was sharing the same, dark passionate gaze. Without giving her time to think, he slammed his mouth against hers, causing them both to groan slightly. He lifted her and she wrapped her long legs around his waist, kissing him furiously as he backed her into the Condor's wall._

"There is everything improper about it!" Otto growled. "You are a Sky Knight, she is your Navigator, and there can never be anything else!"

_"Aerrow, no." Piper gasped as she broke away, aware of what was going to happen, struggling against him as her hands scrambled at his chest, torn between ripping it off of him or __pushing him away. "We can't…we stopped this for a reason…" She broke off as he grabbed her hands and pinned them against the wall, knowing she shared his desire, knowing she wanted him, that she missed him, just as much as he needed her._

_"Don't ask me to stop," He whispered throatily, his face scarily close as he stepped closer to her. "Did you think I could bear to look at you and not want to kiss you…to hold you…to make love to you over and over again... Did you? Piper: Don't ask me to stop."_

_Piper felt numb on the inside as she listened to him. Suddenly, she realised she couldn't fight it anymore. Grabbing him by the back of his head, she pulled him closer. "Shut up and make love to me then," She breathed, her smouldering eyes lingering on his as she kissed him furiously. _

"We've bonded, and she is mine; i am hers-

"-When the War is won, perhaps, boy, but it's evident we're a long way from that." Otto snarled.

"The girl must go." Odium agreed quietly. "Or you risk our enmity, Young One."

_They broke apart, both dizzy as they breathed into each other's mouths heavily- but only for a few seconds. Before Piper could regain her breath, Aerrow was on her again, her shirt suddenly discarded on the floor: but she wasn't complaining. She tugged off his armour and tore at his crispy shirt, desperately trying to pull it off him to run her hands up and down his warm chest. He stopped kissing her chest to chuckle at her._

_"So I'm not the only one that's eager," He teased, watching her moan in frustration._

_"Off," She commanded, tugging at his shirt._

_He only carried on chuckling, running his fingers up and down her chest lightly. "I don't know… You might have to persuade me…"_

"Piper's not going anywhere-

"-Seeing as you can't keep your trousers on-

"-Otto." Irius warned. He turned back to Aerrow.

"The Council understands Piper is an asset to the team," Irius looked down at Aerrow through his spectacles. "But you have not obeyed us, and actions must be taken."

Aerrow raked his hands through his hair, shaking his head.

_Piper stroked her hands up and down his chest, pausing to close them around his neck and pull him in for another kiss, never quite getting enough of him, thirsty for his taste. On a spur of the moment, he grabbed Piper tightly as he spun them around, throwing them onto the floor. _

"What kind of action?" Aerrow asked wearily.

_He pinned her down, her hands in one of his as he kissed down her body, feeling her shudders of pleasure as he licked at the side of her breasts. She wrapped her legs around her waist and with all her strength rolled them over so she was on top. Winking at him, she undid her trousers, watching as his eyes widened and filled with lust- like she knew they would. Without any warning, he quickly sat up, causing her to fall back to the ground in surprise, and climbed over her, kissing her passionately. His hands undid her trousers properly as hers undid his: he broke away to look into her eyes as he thrust into her. _

"Perhaps…" Odium interrupted, trying to help. "The Storm Hawks are taken under someone else. You will all stay together. We value you are a natural leader like your father- but we cannot have the relationship you have with Piper affect the Storm Hawks' duty-

"-It hasn't! It never will-

Otto shook his head.

_They held each other tighter and tighter at every thrust Aerrow delivered; their moans of pleasure muffled as they pressed their mouths into each other's shoulders. Piper hissed and threw her head back, a small cry from her lips caused Aerrow to growl: aroused. He leaned down to kiss up her neck, nipping softly, and finally reached her delicious mouth, groaning into it as she rolled her hips into his. He broke apart from her and panted against her lips as he started to thrust faster. _

"Please," Aerrow turned wildly to Odium. "There must be another way."

_Faster turned into slower, kisses turned into long, unending moans, loud turned to quiet gazes of understanding and love. Aerrow sat back up and took Piper with him, holding her as she sat in his lap, their hips rocking together, running his hands down to squeeze her breasts..._

Odium sighed, looking at the other council members. Aerrow gulped.

_"I love you," He gasped, his eyes closing tightly in pleasure. She only cried out again and hunched her back over him, kissing on his damp neck and broad shoulders. Aerrow soon fell backwards with exhaustion, his arms sliding off of her as his head started to spin dizzily, bright colours dancing before him. Piper held his hands tightly and stretched them up and over his head, leaning over him as she groaned one final time, her body brushing against his. Aerrow closed his eyes, content. _

"They are young," Odium tried to assure the other two. "And there has been no serious damage-

"-The girl is wanted by Cyclonis. That is damage enough." Otto snorted.

"There is something about her. The Guardians have told us themselves. She has something, perhaps it is time for a change." Irius listened to Odium, nodding slowly.

Aerrow looked from one to the other, completely taken aback.

"What?" He couldn't help but say. "Piper has what?"

As if they had only just realised their presence, the Council looked at Aerrow in alarm.

_Piper collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily into his chest. His hand lazily went to her hair, stroking it gently as he, too, tried to catch his breath._

_She smiled up at him sleepily, her hand extending to pull a lock of hair away from his sweaty forehead. "I love you too." She replied with a murmur. Aerrow smiled in return and cupped her face, feeling her soft skin beneath his fingertips. He pulled her to him for a kiss._

_"No regrets?" He asked cautiously. _

_Slowly, Piper slid her body gently up and down his, purring gently with pleasure. Aerrow felt his body burn with desire, but forced himself to hear her answer first. She looked at him, smiling. _

_"Never," She said simply. _

_He smiled back at her. "Piper..." _

_She leaned down to kiss him, still rubbing against him slowly, and closed her eyes when Aerrow rolled them over, waiting. _

_She found out she didn't have to wait long. _

Irius looked back down at Aerrow.

"Never you mind, boy. Now go." He said, shaking his head. "Before I change my mind."

Aerrow opened his mouth in shock. "You… We can…"

"You can go," He repeated. "But remember: whilst doing so, you do not come back for any favours."

Aerrow did not hesitate. He did not need favours.

He walked away; not noticing Irius had left swiftly too.

* * *

_"You failed." Cyclonis said slowly, in a soft but dangerous tone. "Failure is becoming too much of a habit, Ace. I hope you learnt that in prison."_

_The Dark Ace kept his head bowed over her hand. "Master…"_

_"I am disappointed, Dark Ace. You seemed taken with Piper. Perhaps that weakened you."_

_"T-taken? Master, of course I-_

_"-You were weak. Never before have I seen such weakness from you Dark Ace…"_

_Dark Ace kept his mouth tightly closed. Cyclonis looked down at his bowed head and sighed._

_"You may rise, Dark Ace." She waved a hand lazily. "I shall forgive you."_

_His head snapped up. "My Master…I thank you-_

_"-If you succeed in killing the Storm Hawks." She finished._

_The Dark Ace felt his stomach flip. "My… Master…?"_

_"I want them dead, Dark Ace. I wanted to kill Piper slowly. I wanted to have my fun with her. I wanted you to join me, and I thought you would be happy doing so, seeing as Aerrow is besotted with her. But I'm done with games. Kill them all, Dark Ace. Or suffer the consequences- and it will be the wastelands this time."_

_The Dark Ace stood slowly. "…Of course, Master."_

_"Good. Now leave me."_

_The Dark Ace bowed before retreating._

* * *

Piper stood up, her beautiful eyes terrified as she rushed over to Aerrow.

"Well?" She demanded, tendrils falling around her delicate face, feeling sick as she waited.

Aerrow looked at her in disbelief. "Nothing will happen," he said slowly. "Nothing." He repeated, a smile forming on his face.

Piper gasped with delight as she threw herself into his arms, her eyes tightly closed as she pressed kisses into his neck, burrowing her nose into his soft skin.

"Thank god," she breathed, her arms tightening around him as he held her, rocking her gently. "Oh Aerrow, thank god!"

He broke apart from her take her face into his hands, bringing it to his to kiss her passionately. Piper smiled into his mouth and knew he was doing the same as their comrades ran over, cheering them on, knowing they were the luckiest people in the whole of Atmos.

* * *

"I have never seen you bend on your regulations before." The voice said silkily. "Such a shame you couldn't do so before with me..."

"Indeed." Irius was shaking as he licked his lips. "Please…I did as you asked…no one suspects...me...please...just… my son…"

The Dark Ace stepped out of the shadows.

"Here he is," The Dark Ace smirked, Irius's son struggling against him as he held a blade to his throat. "Such a shame." He repeated, his smile only widening.

* * *

_**A/N: **Yeah... not too happy with this chapter. I don't know why, maybe I insist on putting myself down or something. _

_But i do hope you enjoyed it. So the Dark Ace has issues, and now we realise he's hatched another plan to kill the Storm Hawks. Please be warned- there will be a death. I won't reveal WHO, but there will be one, i hope you guys aren't sensitive to that, but if you are, please just let me know and i will warn you when the death occurs. _

_I hope this story isn't losing its sparkle! Because i still have a LOT to get through: but chapter 7 was always planned to not have a lot of substance as the others. Stay tuned, and i promise a bigggg plot for chapter 8! _

_Reviewers: Gracias, mis bonitas! I am muy grateful! Some replies:_

_**Pascy:** Pascy Pascy Pascy. I really do NOT think you are a bitch. I'm serious! I appreciate your feedback, and your criticisms only show me you're reading my story intently ;) Thank you for your reviews!_

_**Without Reprieve**: Don't feel bad for feeling sorry for the Dark Ace: That's what i plan to do with this story, confuse my readers with their feelings towards him! Chapter 8 looks into him a lot more. Thank you for your reviews! And you're too kind, that's sweet!_

_**The Fallen One**: It was very intense! I thought Chapter 7 should be a little of a breather, and i hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews, your support is great. _

_**pixieblue**: Aw, thank you. You're always supportive and your reviews are very touching! I'm glad you liked this chapter :)_

_**.**: Aww, cheerios! My exams will be over Monday- thank goodness! And thank you, that's one of the biggest compliments i've ever recieved O.o thank you very much!_

_**Midnight Beauty:** And I'm back again! And thank you, it's good to hear you enjoyed the chapter! That's what i write for! Your reviews have been great, thank you! _

_And done! I hope you're all well. I'm sorry this took long: exams, and some personal issues. That's why writing it has taken quite a while, and i feel a bit... put off with this chapter. I hope it's alright anyway! _

_Take care. _

_Reviews are very much appreciated. _


	8. Chapter 8: Demons

_Chapter 8: Demons._

Aerrow coughed loudly before shaking Terrier's hand. "Of course we'd be delighted to attend your… ball."

Terrier beamed. "Splendid! I look forward to your attendance. Note that there is a…" And with this Terrier glanced at the Storm Hawks scrubby attire. "…A formal…_ahem_, dress code."

The Storm Hawks blinked at him.

"I'll be in the Condor," Stork said broke the silence curtly, before slyly sliding away. "Forever," he added swiftly as he passed Piper, who giggled.

Aerrow quickly shook Terrier's hand again. "Of course. Excuse us, would you? We'll see you in a few hours." He smiled charmingly before turning to nod at his teammates.

"You should know, Aerrow," Terrier called after him as they walked away, "All Sky Knights are expected to take a partner- for the dances, you know. I'm sure Piper wouldn't mind, being the girl of the group." He bowed at Piper politely with his easy charm and grace.

Aerrow turned around, before raising an eyebrow at Piper, who snorted.

"Aerrow- dance?" She tried to contain her giggles. "Sure-

She stopped, catching the look on Aerrow's face, before turning to giggle into her hand. Aerrow cleared his throat before turning back to Terrier, who looked unimpressed.

Aerrow felt his cheeks warming. "Er. Of course. I'll...I'll get a partner."

Piper only snorted again.

* * *

"Piper," Aerrow called, trying to tie his bow tie. "Piper?"

"Coming," A voice called.

Piper walked through the door, hands in her hair as she fixed her messy bun, a few tendrils falling delicately around her face. Aerrow stopped fiddling with his bow tie to stare at her.

Piper was wearing a _dress._

A long, strapless thin black dress with a slit up the side, showing a toned, smooth leg. It fitted her perfectly: clinging to her curves in the right places and showing a little of her smooth, radiant chest. She looked up at him, her amber eyes outlined a little in kohl, her lips glossy and her cheekbones smoothly highlighted.

Aerrow gaped at her. She was stunning.

"What?" But she was smiling. Walking forwards, Piper stretched out her hands to his bow tie, helping him with it. "Close your mouth, Captain, you'll catch flies."

"Where…did you…" Aerrow was shocked. "How…When-

"-I bought it last year," Piper said calmly, fixing his tie before straightening his collar, pulling him down by it for a quick peck. "Done. I have never met anyone more useless." She smiled up at him as she let go, but he stopped her, one hand grasping hers tightly.

"Erm… and when was I ever going to see this dress?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"So you like it?" Piper's smile reached her eyes, brightening her face and radiating a beautiful glow.

He stared at her. "What did you just say?"

She was confused. "I asked if you liked it-

"-Yes I know that," He interrupted. "Why did you ask that?"

She didn't feel any less confused. "Aerrow, what-

But she didn't have time to finish. Aerrow, his tight grip on her both of her hands, suddenly stepped forward to pull her to him swiftly, bringing his mouth down over hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, standing still as his lips moved across hers, utterly taken aback. Before she had a chance to respond, he broke away from her, his eyes darkening as she blinked up at him- stunned.

He raised their entwined hands higher to brush his lips over her knuckles, his eyes still on hers.

"I love it," There was almost a growl to his voice: Piper felt her heart speed up, feeling her cheeks warm up in response. She still couldn't quite manage to get used to the way he talked to her.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

He chuckled, letting her go to roam her figure with his own hands, pulling her body against his as he ran them up and down her sides to feel her smooth curves. "Piper, you look hot. I'm going to spend my evening warding off guys."

Forget warming up. Piper's cheeks were burning red.

"I doubt that." She looked down, embarrassed.

His hand crept down her backside slowly as he bent down to nudge his nose against hers. "Trust me. You need to look at yourself, Piper. I have an extremely beautiful girlfriend."

She cleared her throat, moving her hands to take his, pulling them off her gently- and reluctantly. "Behave, we have to leave soon. You can go back to feeling me up later."

"Sounds good," He winked at her, turning away to grab his blazer and pull it on him. Piper raised an eyebrow as she noticed Aerrows' appearance. His dark red hair flopped lazily over his eyes, still damp from a shower.

_Aerrow never dries himself properly. Lazy ass. _

But Piper got distracted again as she spotted a hint of his muscular body whilst he stretched, his arms up in the air and a yawn escaping his mouth. Aerrow turned back around to Piper, spotting her looking at him. Piper blinked surprisingly at being caught, a pretty blush forming in her cheeks.

_Yet again. _

He chuckled. "I know I'm attractive, but you could be subtle about it." Even with the jokey tone, a pleased expression danced in his bright eyes.

She cleared her throat, rolling her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. And tuck your shirt in."

His chuckling turned to a laugh as he picked a rose from his desk, walking over to hand it to her.

"Voila," He bent to kiss her cheek, smiling as she took the rose in surprise. "No need to be shocked, I know how to treat a date."

"I never agreed to be your date," Piper commented slyly, inhaling the rose's scent. Aerrow sniffed.

"Fine. Gimme the rose."

"Noooo," Piper whined as he took it away from her, grabbing his arm. "Give it back?"

He turned back to her, smirking cheekily as he walked closer. "Hmm…Persuade me."

She narrowed her eyes at him, backing away slowly as he walked closer. "I don't think so."

He raised an eyebrow, still smirking. "Oh you _so_ want to."

"Do not!" Piper felt her back hit the wall, but she wasn't one to back down- she crossed her arms, her eyes lit up brightly, as if ready for a battle.

A very _long _battle.

He snorted. "You totally want me."

"Someone's been hanging around with Finn too much." Piper raised an eyebrow.

"I don't notice a denial in that answer," Aerrow winked cheekily, raising an arm to press his palm against the wall, his face close to hers as he smirked at her.

Piper opened her mouth, only to close it again. "Well… you. I…"

He pressed himself against her lightly, knowing she was finding it harder and harder to resist him, chuckling. "Yes?"

She felt her temper rising as she pushed him away. "Quit it, Sky Knight." She warned, her hand pressed against his chest firmly, feeling the hard panes of his chest underneath the thin shirt.

"I'm not doing anything," He blinked at her innocently, knowing he had her. He pushed her hand away and edged closer, his nose skimming hers lightly. "But if you don't 'quit' referring to me as a Sky Knight, I might try a little something…"

She snorted, trying to resist throwing herself at him, "As if I'd let you."

_Although I would actually let you. Jerk. _

Aerrow chuckled. "Aah, P. It always turns me on when you're mad."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Horny ass. Everything turns you on."

"Charming!" He chuckled. "But you're mistaken. Only you turn me on."

She lost her irritated expression and started to blush again, quite pleased. Aerrow took his chance.

"Oh- and Wenda from the Screaming Banshees." He winked.

Piper's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open. "You-" She attempted to hit at him, only Aerrow- who knew Piper extremely well to know her next move- grabbed her wrist to stop her, pulling her into him, laughing.

"Whoa, joke." He grinned at her, keeping her in a firm grasp. "…She is rather attractive though."

"Then why don't you just ask her to the dance?" Piper glared at him, struggling to free herself from his hold.

"Because, you clueless _muppet_, I don't want her, I want you, irritating as you are." He winked at her cheekily.

But Piper wasn't finding it amusing.

"If you don't let me go, I'll kick you in the balls, you little-"

He interrupted her with a fierce kiss, her words drowning in his mouth as if he was sucking them out of her. He broke apart from her only to kiss her swiftly again and again, never giving her another chance to speak.

"Aerrow-

Another kiss.

"-Get-

Another.

"-Off!"

He only pulled her to him and carried on kissing her, his arms stroking her bare back as he chuckled into her mouth.

Pipers' whines of protests eventually died down as she gave in and, frustrated, she stood still, waiting for him to finish. Aerrow's kisses slowed down, his grip on her arms loosened and his mouth left hers properly.

But then her eyes were looking up at his. Free from his grip, Piper took his face in her hands before bringing his head down to kiss him passionately. Surprised, Aerrow smiled into her mouth and chuckled quietly as they broke apart.

"What was that for?" He asked, sweetly surprised.

"I got tired of your teasing," Piper admitted, rubbing her nose against his gently. "Can I have my rose back now?"

Aerrow grinned. "So you do want to go with me?"

"No, I want to go with Finn," She rolled her eyes, laughing as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"All the ladies want to go with the Finnster!"

Aerrow and Piper broke apart to spot Finn at the doorway, looking cute in his dark suit. Piper looked him up and down, her hands still on Aerrow's collar.

"Not bad," She said approvingly.

Finn winked at her. "Too right. You look fit, Piper. Ditch ginger and come to the ball with me."

Piper giggled. "Tempting as that sounds-" At this point she heard Aerrow's snort. "-I'll have to pass. And Aerrow isn't ginger." She added, ruffling Aerrow's hair.

"Yeah!" Aerrow stuck his tongue out at Finn, Piper's hands now on his blazer lapels as she giggled. He looked down at her and smiled handsomely, leaning in for another kiss.

"Hello?"

They broke apart again, startled. Finn stood there, irritation clear on his face.

"Must you make out all the time?" He demanded, rolling his eyes. "Can you please CONTROL yourselves? The Finnster can't take it!"

"Sorry." Aerrow muttered, letting go of Piper. He smiled shyly at her and she returned it, trying not to giggle.

Finn rolled his eyes again, walking out.

Aerrow and Piper looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

* * *

_"What are you doing?" He screamed in shock, his eyes wide in horror. "Harry-_

_"-I have a new name now." The Dark Ace smirked, his blade against Lightning Strikes' chest. "And I believe I'm about to kill you."_

_"Traitor!" Ava yelled at him, clinging onto her heliscooter for dear life. "Traitor!" _

_He turned to her, his eyes cold and dark, his face impassive as he gazed at Ava blankly. _

_"Yes," He told her slowly. "Yes, you are." _

_Her screams meant nothing. _

_At all. _

_Ever. _

_And he didn't watch her go. And he never felt anything. At all. _

_Ever. _

"Sir?"

The Dark Ace swung around. Irius, white and shaken, was standing nervously away from the young man.

"What?" The Dark Ace spat.

"Please… it has been a week… please… more food for my son-

"-Your son will get the food," The Dark Ace hissed, edging closer. "When I have done what I came to do."

"Please… let us go… let my son go… surely we cannot be any more involved in this plan-

"-Of course you are." The Dark Ace smirked as he heard a whimper. "Now leave me."

"Please… perhaps we can be of an assistance… my son-

"LEAVE ME." The Dark Ace screamed, reaching for a glass before throwing it violently at the man, who dodged out of the way, his mouth wide open as he looked at the Dark Ace in shock.

Breathing heavily, Ace didn't notice Irius turn on his heel and run desperately for his life. Instead, he turned to catch his reflection in the mirror again. He slowly started to smirk.

_The Storm Hawks will be finished because of me yet again._

"I'm coming to get you," The Dark Ace hissed at his reflection. "I'm coming to get you."

_

* * *

_

"Oh yeah, a lot of responsibility," Finn said loudly, trying to appear dignified and cool in front of a couple of pretty girls. "Saved many fine girls such as yourselves from danger," He finished with a wink, causing the two girls to giggle. Piper rolled her eyes.

"That's if he could manage to stay on his skimmer for at least a minute…" Piper commented to Aerrow, who grinned at her. Finn sniffed.

"Ignore her," He put an arm around Piper's shoulders, beaming. "Time of the month, you know-

"Dance with me Piper?" Aerrow asked quickly, sensing Piper's fury. She felt his hand close around hers as he pulled her into the vast crowd of dancing couples.

"You should of let me take him down," She looked back to glare at Finn, who was smoothly flirting with the girls. Still. "Git."

Aerrow put his arms around her, pulling her to him. "Shh," He hushed her comfortingly. "It _is_ Finn, P. Let it go."

"And dance with you?" Piper raised an eyebrow. "Aerrow, the last time we danced together, I twisted my ankle."

He chuckled. "I've been practicing." He smiled at her charmingly. "Trust moi."

Piper giggled before putting her hands on his broad shoulders, smiling as he leaned in closer. "Careful, Captain. A lot of people haven't found out about us."

"And yet I can't resist you when you call me that," He grinned cheekily before leaning in to kiss her-

Piper turned her head quickly, noticing Terrier was watching them. "Behave." She cupped his face with one hand as they carried on swaying gently together, her cheek against his as she kept her eyes on Terrier.

"Yes, because this isn't romantic at all." Aerrow rolled his eyes. "Hey, look at me."

She leaned back to look at him as he asked, surprised yet curious. "What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat. Piper saw he had lost the cheeky sparkle in his eyes and they were replaced by something different, something troubled. She gazed at him in concern.

"Aerrow…?"

He opened his mouth, feeling a lump rise up in his throat. "Piper-

"Dead!" A man sprinted in, screaming at the top of his lungs in horror. "Man dead! Dead!"

"What is this?" Terrier pushed his way through the alarmed crowd. "Why, Dudley! I'm surprised at you! Screaming your way into the-

"-Dead, I say! Lying! Dead! Killed! Murdered!"

Small gasps of horror and loud screams filled the hall. Aerrow and Piper let go of each other slowly, utterly engaged with this man. He was shaking, his bloody hands raking through his hair, staining everything he touched. Terrier was horrified; he looked around to summon his comrades.

"Let us find the murderer!" Terrier announced. "My god, what a terrible-

"-Who's to say he's been murdered?" Aerrow spoke up, his arm slipping from Piper's waist. "Let's calm down-

"-Saw it myself!" The man sobbed, rocking on his heels. "Saw the murder myself! Walking down the grand corridor and he gets stabbed! Stabbed in the gut! Lying there… bloody…."

Piper stepped forward and rubbed the man's back soothingly, trying to calm him down. "Please, sir… what did he look like? What did you do?"

"Tall… dark. He ran… when I saw him and… and I bent to check his… his pulse-

He broke off, sobbing even harder. Piper let go of him and looked at Aerrow, who nodded.

"Terrier, the Storm Hawks can help," Aerrow offered, turning to the Rex Guardian Sky Knight. "Piper and I will look for him. If he's a Cyclonian and knows we're onto him, he could summon forces. The rest of the Storm Hawks can clear the hallway."

At his words, the guests hurriedly tried to leave. Terrier could be heard over the loud thunder of terrified voices, "Nothing huge, I say! Please! Mind my shoes, I polished them last night! Let's calm down! You, sir, how _do _you get your hair so carefully highlighted?"

"If you'll all follow me," Finn stepped forward confidently. "That's it, exit is over- why hello there." He winked at this girl, who blinked up at him terrifyingly.

"-Finn!" Aerrow and Piper rolled their eyes together.

"Sorry, sorry," Finn waved a hand at them aimlessly as he ushered the guests out with the help of Junko and Radaar (who was finding it difficult to not get trampled).

"Piper?" Piper looked at Aerrow and nodded, before running out and down the corridor, their footsteps echoing around them. As they slid along the wall and stopped at the corner, Aerrow's hand reached down to grasp Piper's wrist for a second as a signal to remain where she was as he slowly stretched his neck to peek around the corner.

Piper waited, her patience wearing thin. She looked around at the empty corridor, feeling nervous.

"Aerrow," She hissed, "What's taking so long?"

Aerrow glanced back at her nervously.

"The dead body is down there."

She felt her heart plummet. "I…"

"I'll remove it," He told her gently. "Wait here."

"No, it's alright." He heard her take a deep breath. "Come on."

She pushed past him and rested her eyes on the dead man, lying there in his own pool of blood. Before Aerrow could say anything, she walked over, bending down. Her hand skimmed over his face gently.

_"Run," He gasped up at her daughter. "My darling, run."_

_"No papa!" The girl cried, shaking her head as tears ran down her face. "No!"_

_"Aerrow, take her."_

_The red haired boy put his arms around the screaming girl, struggling to keep a hold of her as the girl kicked and punched him, trying to free herself from his grasp._

_"Piper, we have to go!"_

_"No!" She screamed, her legs in mid air as she kicked them fiercely. "Aerrow, let go! Let me go! Papa! Papa!"_

"Papa," Piper whispered, her finger dragging along the man's cheek...

Slowly his arms found her waist again and Aerrow hugged her gently yet firmly to support her as she was lifted to her feet.

"Come on," He murmured comfortingly. "This wasn't a good idea."

"No…" She pulled herself gently away from his arms. "No… it was." She turned around and wiped her tears. "Time I faced it."

"Piper-

"-We should look for the murderer... guy. Can we…can we talk about this later?"

He smiled at her gently. "Okay...Well, down the corridor, then."

* * *

A hand grasped his shirt as he pulled him up roughly, his face dangerously looming closer.

"Find them."

"Of. Of course I-

"-FIND THEM."

* * *

Aerrow and Piper were down yet another corridor. Piper groaned and looked over her shoulder to Aerrow.

"Maybe we shou-

But Aerrow clapped his hand over Piper, his other arm around her waist as he swiftly pulled her backwards and against his chest.

"Shh," He whispered in her ear as he removed his hand from her mouth, sliding it down to her stomach whilst he kept her tightly back against him. He leaned into the wall again, always cautious of everything.

Footsteps could be heard. Aerrow quickly spun them around and pushed Piper against the wall.

"Stay here," He hissed urgently, digging into his trousers for his small blades. "We don't know what else he has to use against us and you have no weapon-

She rolled her eyes at him before lifting and bending her leg, pressing her knee against his hip to keep her balance as she pulled her dress up her leg. A holster was revealed, tightly strapped onto her thigh, a dagger concealed inside. Aerrow- even with everything going on- typically couldn't help but admire her at that moment in time. He leaned in, a cheeky smirk forming on his face. When Piper looked up, she jumped back a little in shock.

"What?" She blinked up at him confusedly, the dagger in her hand.

He grinned at her. "That's quite hot."

She lost her confused look and an exasperated look replaced it as Piper rolled her eyes. "Aerrow!"

"What?" He put his arm up and pressed his palm against the wall, leaning in close. "I'm just saying." He finished with an innocent look.

But he didn't lose the smirk.

She rolled her eyes again, taking her leg back down to cover her it back with the material. "Aerrow, this is not the time! The mission?"

The footsteps had gone. They'd lost him.

Aerrow shook his head a little, finding he had been staring at her bare leg for a little too long. "Oh- erm, yeah. Come on then, quickly."

As they lightly jogged down the hallway, Piper turned her head to snort at Aerrow.

"You were checking me out."

"Was not!" Aerrow argued, lighting up his blades as they edged closer to another corner.

Piper leaned against the wall, waiting for the signal.

"…Was." She muttered after a bit.

Aerrow smiled to himself.

* * *

"Please…Please…"

A hand pushed against his back hard. "Move. They are close."

"Sir… how do-

"-I can sense them. Remove your weapon."

"Sir-

"Remove your weapon!" He snarled.

* * *

"Left or right?"

Piper looked from one to the other desperately. "Right."

"I wanted left," Aerrow groaned.

"Then why ask me in the first place?" Piper shot at him.

"Because then I'd get an earful for not asking you at all!"

"Why do you have to pick left? You always get it wrong!"

Aerrow walked closer to her, his mouth dropping open in disbelief. "I do not always get it wrong!"

She crossed her arms. "Well, I always get it right. So let's go my way."

"I'm the Captain, and I say we g-

"-HELP ME!"

Piper wheeled around to look down the corridor as Aerrow peered into the darkness, stepping forwards so he was next to Piper. She made to move forward but he put an arm out to stop her.

"Wait."

He slowly stepped forwards, his blades at the ready. Piper put a hand out to his shoulder and pulled him back urgently.

"What if it's a trap?" She hissed at him.

"Well, we can't ignore it, P." He muttered. He raised his voice higher. "Who's there?"

"I'm down here! Please! Please, my leg, my leg!"

Aerrow looked at Piper, shrugging, before taking off down the corridor. Rolling her eyes, Piper followed him, hot on his heels.

A young man, his blond hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, his shaky, pale hands clutched around his leg, was lying on the floor. Aerrow watched as Piper fell to her knees beside the blonde, her hands over his.

"You have to let go," She commanded, feeling warm blood run in between her fingers and trying to remain calm. "You're going to be okay. What's your name?"

He was sobbing as he looked up at her, remorse strong in his eyes. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

Piper looked at him in confusion. "Sorry? Sorry for w-

Piper gasped in pain, her breath cutting short. Her mouth was wide open as she bent over, her ears screaming in pain. Somewhere she felt Aerrow's arms around her, somewhere she felt herself being pulled back, somewhere she felt Aerrow's tears fall on her face as he screamed.

Somewhere she felt a numb pain in her stomach and looked down to see blood flowing out and staining Aerrow's hand as the young man's had stained hers.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_DON'T kill me. I know I'm awful. I know i took long to publish this- I know this is a failure of a chapter, and I know you're going to kill me for getting Piper stabbed!_

_Firstly, thank you for my reviewers as always, you were amazingly helpful and i loved your positive feedback- and for the people who have added me to a favorite/alert list: it is much appreciated. _

_As would more reviews! They would be much appreciated also! Stay tuned for chapter 9- We're nearly there, folks. But I've still got some things to get through...And I'm sure you'll want to know what happens to Piper... _

_Much love! _


	9. Chapter 9: I Want To Die

Chapter 9: I Want To Die.

"Piper," Aerrow sobbed, his arms around her as he rocked her tenderly. "Piper, talk to me."

Her head lolled in his lap, her musky pink lips open as she gasped for more air. "Can't…Breathe…"

"Help is on the way, Junko and Finn are getting help, Stork sent out radio signals, help is going to come," He stroked her hair, trying to take deep, calming breaths. "You can breathe, you can breathe fine, you're talking, just take deeper breaths-

"-I- think someone e-else needs to… to take… deeper… breaths…" She laughed, but stopped as another wave of pain hit her, her laughs replaced with hard, short sobs. He bit his lip as she gasped in pain, her fingers clutching Aerrow's hair weakly.

_"Okay," Piper ate another mouthful of pasta, grinning. "So... if you could go anywhere in the whole of Atmos, where would you go?"_

_"Hmm... Wherever you are?" Aerrow winked at her charmingly, sipping his water. Piper couldn't help but smile, blushing a little. _

_He grinned before pouring more water into her glass, "I know I know. I'm a smooth talker." _

_"Doesn't always work with me," Piper sipped some water, but smirked at him. "You need to work on it. Too cheesy for my taste." _

_Aerrow chuckled. "Noted. Come on." _

_"What?" Piper watched him get up and offer a hand to her. "I don't think-_

_He ignored her, pulling her up anyway whilst he laughed. "-I'm not leading you to your death, P." Aerrow took her other hand and lead her to his bed, nodding his head at it to imply she should sit. Piper obliged him, wondering what he was doing as he searched his bedside drawer. _

_"Here," He pushed a small box into her hands happily as he sat next to her. "Happy Birthday." _

_She pushed it back. "Aerrow, I don't do birthday presents. You-_

_"-Shouldn't of, i know. But i did." He rolled his eyes, pushing it back. "Do we have to have this conversation every year? Open it." _

_She giggled before obeying, opening the box slowly. _

_Inside it was a small key. _

_"Um," Piper blinked at it, trying to conceal her confusion. "...Thanks."_

_He laughed. "P, you don't even know what it is." _

_"Well," She blinked at it. "No, no i don't. What's it a key to?"_

_He took a deep breath. __"The summer house."_

_Her eyes widened. "Aerrow... your... your summer house? The one we used to stay in on holiday? Near the beach? Oh Aerrow, you found the key?"_

_ He took the box from her hands to take one of hers, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles. "Yes, I found it, ages ago. I went back to my old house to search it. It took me a while to... to get my head around it. But I've been fixing it up on the odd occasion, whenever I've had a chance. It's ready and... and i wanted you to have this. To have access to it."_

_Piper's mouth had dropped open. "Aerrow..." _

_"It was our favorite place," Aerrow continued. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I...needed some time alone. And now all I need is for you to know so I know that it'll always stay in our lives. One way or another..."_

_"Nothing's going to happen to you," Piper always had a knack of looking deeper into people's words: something Aerrow greatly admired and appreciated. "We'll take care of it, together. For your parents." _

_He smiled at her, yet it didn't quite reach his eyes, which seemed to be filled with sadness. "No one knows what'll happen, P. I just want to be safe." _

_She didn't want to talk any more about death, shrugging before looking back down at the box. "It's amazing... But Aerrow. This is too much. Don't girlfriends usually receive...flowers, cake, or something? Not keys to... to a house." _

_"Well, its been two years," Aerrow commented, following her gaze. "I think that's long enough to know where my priorities are. And after the War: i want us to live there. Together." _

_She looked at him, a rush of emotions flowing through her as she listened to his words. Slowly, she reached to push the box further down the bed before taking his face into her hands, pulling him down to kiss him._

"What is wrong with you?" Aerrow stroked her cheek, still rocking them gently: intent on distracting her from her pain. "Why do you always have to be the one who's hurt, eh?"

"Jealous much?" Piper chuckled quietly, trying to hide her weak coughs. Radaar nuzzled her cheek, trying to offer some form of comfort. She opened her eyes a little more, gazing at him through her eyelashes.

"Hey, Radaar." She murmured, "Don't get upset- She broke off, coughing harder. Aerrow's body was shaking violently along with her, and she looked back up at him- a weak smile forming.

"Don't," She stroked his cheek as she tried to fight to keep her eyes open. "A-Aerrow, I have something to tell you…I-"

"Piper, just concentrate on breathing, we can talk about this later-

"-We may not have later."

_Piper gaped, her mouth wide open. "I... Aerrow, I'm so sorry...I...I'll go..." _

_He couldn't help but chuckle, holding the towel in place. "Piper, it's fine-_

_"-I'm sorry! The door was unlocked-_

_"-I know, my mistake, relax-_

_"-I didn't mean to walk in, I just- i needed a shower too, i thought you were sleeping-_

_"-Piper," Aerrow interrupted firmly, stepping closer. "Shh. It's fine." _

_She tried to keep her eyes on her face; but failed. Droplets ran down Aerrow's naked, well-built abs slowly- steam visibly rising from his defined muscles as he came closer to Piper. His hair was wet and fell over his bright eyes and her heart melted as he smiled at her, his hand rubbing the back of his neck cutely. _

_"I..." Piper stopped, feeling her pulse quicken. "I..." _

_"What's wrong?" He asked, concern showing in his emerald eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder worriedly. "Piper?" _

_But Piper knocked his hand away hurriedly. "I should go!" _

_"P?" He blinked confusedly as she backed away. "Piper? Tell me whats up-_

_"-Goodnight!" She put on a falsely bright smile, turning to move. _

_"Stop. Your. Brakes." _

_Piper stood still, taking a deep breath. She soon felt his wet chest against her back and his breath tickle her ear as his hand slid around her waist to stroke her stomach. _

_"You don't have to be embarrassed." He murmured as he put his other arm around her waist so his hands touched, keeping her in a lock as he turned her around gently. He looked down at her, his nose nuzzling hers. "Do you trust me?" _

_"Aerrow..." Piper felt herself unconsciously step towards him, her own hands suddenly pressed against his firm chest. "I'm not embarrassed...I just..."_

_"Just what?" One of his arms slid from her to lift her chin up gently. "Do you trust me?" He repeated. _

_She felt his lips travel along her jawline as her hands moved to grasp his broad shoulders, moving her head so her jawline was replaced with her lips. She kissed him slowly, ignoring he unusual sensations bounce up and down everywhere: feeling numb inside. Pulling away, she looked up at him, her eyes searching his. _

_"Yes," She said at last. _

_He only pulled her lips back to his as they walked backwards and heard the doors of Aerrow's bedroom slide open. _

It was the first sentence she had said without choking, or gasping, or coughing. Aerrow shook his head in disbelief, ignoring her as he unconsciously pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.

"Yes we do," He whispered.

_"So to…" Piper then hesitated a little, coughing to hide her uneasiness. "To… Erm, get this girl's attention, you could… um-_

_"-Piper, do you even know how to help?" Aerrow was amused as he chuckled at her, rubbing his neck. "This girl is… different. She isn't like other girls."_

_"Well, if you just told me the name of this so called girl, I could try harder!" _

_He blushed. "It doesn't matter."_

_"Yes it does." She rolled her eyes. _

_"Doesn't."_

_"Does. And don't say it doesn't." Piper crossed her arms. "What advice do you need anyway, Aerrow? You're charming, you're kind, you're a sweet, good-looking-_

_She broke off, snapping out of her daydream. Her cheeks turned red when she saw Aerrow looking at her, an odd expression on his face._

_"Um," Piper looked down, embarrassed, biting down on her fingertips. "What I'm trying to say is. Is. Is that you-you don't need any help."_

_"Well I dunno," Aerrow stepped closer, the same odd expression on his face, but a small smile forming upon it. "She's pretty impressive."_

_"Smart, independent, strong girl, then?" Piper tried not to sigh as she thought of Dove. "Just your type?"_

_"And real." Aerrow added. "And open-minded, brave: a fighter. A different girl. Beautiful..." He broke off, his smile widening. _

_"Beautiful?" Piper knew it was Dove. It had to be. The big eyed French girl with her sweeping eyelashes and flawless skin attracted many males in Atmos- and now even Aerrow. _

_"Not that it matters," Aerrow shrugged. "Beauty is more of a bonus-_

_"-Is it Dove?" Piper couldn't help but ask, this time a small sigh rushing out of her as she looked up at her Captain._

_Aerrow was close. "Dove?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. "You think I like Dove?"_

_Piper felt a shiver run down her spine. "I… Well you said-_

_"-Piper," Aerrow shook his head- dangerously close now. __Piper had to crane her head up to look at him as he bent down to look straight back at her. "I wasn't talking about Dove."_

"I'm sorry," The boy with the bleeding leg whispered again. Aerrow's head snapped up, barely feeling his arms slide from Piper.

"Aerrow, no…"

But he could hardly hear her: the next thing he knew, a sudden energy had flown through him: he was on top of the boy, his hands around his pale throat.

"Please!" The boy gasped for breath, his hands clenched around Aerrow's fists as he tried to wrench himself from his grasp. "Pl-

"How tragic."

Aerrow dropped him, swinging around. His heart dropped like a stone when he saw the Dark Ace with his blade at Piper's throat, his arm securely around her.

Piper closed her eyes slowly.

"Don't do that again," The Dark Ace said silkily. "I believe we've gone through this process before. Do anything, and I'll slit her little throat. No going for help. Now get up."

Aerrow shook his head at him. "Not again," He whispered. "Please-

"-Interesting, how I'm lucky enough to get a hold of both of you." The Dark Ace smirked. "Interesting, that the great Sky Knight and his supposedly brilliant Navigator are in my grasp- one who is dying in my very arms...How _sad._"

"Let her go," Aerrow's voice was surprisingly quiet. "It's me you want."

_"I had a good time." Aerrow smiled shyly as they stopped at Piper's door._

_She returned his smile. "You said that last time. And the time before."_

_A faint blush creeped into his cheeks. "I…I did?"_

_"Yes, you did." She gathered his jacket closer to her, happily inhaling its warm smell. "And every single night I reply that I had a good time too. And then you watch me go inside. And then the next day we have another good tim-_

_"-P," He chuckled, "I get it."_

**_Go for it, you idiot. Damn it. Why are you blushing? You should not be blushing. That's right. Just stand there, like a stupid moron. Close your mouth. Oh my god, why don't you just flop on the floor and die?_**

_"You look cold," Aerrow shook off the voices in his head as he noticed Piper was shivering. She looked up at him and shook her head, smiling._

_"No no, I'm okay-" She broke off as Aerrow edged closer to her, reaching out to take the lapels of his jacket and pull it tighter around her tiny frame. Piper felt her cheeks warm considerably as he smiled handsomely at her and didn't notice his head had bent so close to hers…_

_"You should probably have it back," Piper didn't realize her voice had suddenly become a timid whisper. _

_He chuckled, his warm breath fanning her face. "I think you may need it."_

_"I-" Piper stopped as his nose rubbed hers slowly, feeling her stomach flutter. "Aerrow-_

_-"You're back!"_

_Aerrow and Piper jumped apart quickly- his hands dropping back to his sides. Standing there was Finn: who was grinning at them._

**_Why?_**

_"Wondering where you two where! Got something to show ya...Piper, why have you got Aerrow's jacket on?" Finn raised an eyebrow at her. Piper went red and looked down, noticing Aerrow gulping._

_"She got cold," Aerrow said quickly. "I was going to hug her to keep her… warm. Just a hug. A hug. Okay, I'm off! Goodnight!"_

_"Aerr-_

_Piper's words died on her lips as she watched him practically run down the hallway and swiftly enter into his bedroom._

_"What's that about?" Finn scratched his neck, looking puzzled._

_Piper sighed. __"Nothing, Finn…"_

"It's all of you I want." The Dark Ace chuckled. "All of you, my Sky Knight."

_"No."_

_"Piper, I have to." He pulled on his shirt, shaking his head. "Please, stop. You're making it harder for me to leave. I have to go."_

_"Someone else can! Someone else, Aerrow! Why do you have to go?" She pulled him back by the arm, her other hand cupping his face. "Please don't go."_

_"Don't," He groaned as her hands fell to his sides to slide around his hips and stroke his bare back gently. "You know as well as I do that someone has to-_

_"-It wasn't your duty. We need you. I need you. Let me go instead, even! It'll take weeks, Aerrow! You could die!" _

_He took her chin in his hands gently, raising it to look into her eyes. "Piper, we've talked about this. You need to put aside your feelings for me sometimes, and remember I'm your Captain. It is my duty. Let me go. Take command here. If I don't come back, you're the next leader." _

_And with that, he took out something from his trouser pocket, pushing a small shield into her hands. She started to shake her head, protesting, but he interrupted her. _

_"No, Piper. It should be you. No one else. This family doesn't need to be changed again, broken-_

_"-If you go and die, that's exactly what you could be doing-_

_"-We could die everyday." He told her gently, taking her face into his hands. "And I'll be back for you." _

_And with that, he kissed her hard before running from the room, his twin blades in his hands. _

"Whatever my father did," Aerrow raised his hands slowly, desperate not to set the Dark Ace off as he eyed the sharp blade against Piper's throat, knowing it would finish her off. "Whatever he did, it has nothing to do with Piper-

"-Of course it doesn't," The Dark Ace smirked evilly. "But payback is sweet-

"-He's dead!" Aerrow burst out, as if the anger had risen up in his throat. "Dead! How can you hurt him-

"-It isn't about revenge with just your father, you idiotic boy. It's everyone. The Storm Hawks, always so perfect, with their perfect leader, who has a perfect girlfriend, bla bla bla! They took her…" The Dark Ace broke off, his voice shaking with fury. "They took her away from me."

Piper whimpered as she felt the Dark Ace's hand press tightly against her injury. Aerrow looked at her before back at Dark Ace, bending down slowly to look at him properly in his eyes. "Please… Don't take her away from me…She was taken away from you… you know the pain…"

The Dark Ace pulled Piper closer, looking wildy back at Aerrow. "But I must," He whispered slowly to himself, ignoring Aerrow. "I must, I have to, there is no choice!"

"Let her go," Aerrow knew this was his chance. He slowly moved closer to them, his heart pounding against his chest as he stretched his arms out carefully. "It doesn't have to be like this. She's already hurt, you got what you wanted..."

_"Ava…"_

_She shook her head, pushing him away. "No…"_

_"Ava, please-_

_"-No."_

"...But it does." The Dark Ace said slowly. "But it does."

"Please-

_"Please, just let me go, Harry," Ava shook her head frantically, trying to move past him. "Get out of my way! Move!"_

"Shut up," The Dark Ace suddenly stood up, Piper screaming in pain as his nails dug into her wound. "SHUT UP."

"I'm- I'm not-" Aerrow tried to calm him desperately, Piper's screams filling his eardrums. "Please- Please-calm down-

_"You need to calm down. You need to realise I can't do this anymore."_

_He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, his nails digging into her skin. "You will not leave me."_

The Dark Ace had let go of Piper, who spluttered into the ground, shakily trying to move. Aerrow couldn't help but run to her, not noticing the Dark Ace was screaming with anger, with pain, his hands grasping his hair tightly as the voices filled his head until he felt numb.

"I'm sorry," He whispered to himself as he looked over at Piper.

_"I'm sorry Harry," Ava whispered. "But I can't do this anymore,"_

"No!" Aerrow screamed, pulling the Dark Ace away frantically away from Piper. The Dark Ace roared as he spun around, knocking the Sky Knight out as he jumped on top of him, pinning the blade his throat.

"This has to end," The Dark Ace screamed at Aerrow, who was struggling against him. "This has to end!"

_"I'll meet you in heaven," A tear rolled down her cheek. "There's a heaven, isn't there, Harry? Isn't there?" _

_"Ava..." The Dark Ace felt sick rise up in his throat._

_"You don't believe in one." She closed her eyes temporarily, a smile forming on her face. "Oh god, Harry. This is what i should be doing. That's the only place we can-_

_-_Be together." The Dark Ace finished with a whisper. He let go of Aerrow slowly, comprehension dawning upon him. Aerrow shook his head.

"No," Aerrow breathed as he slowly started to understand. "No, Dark Ace-

"-Do you think I'll meet her?" The Dark Ace laughed shakily, the blade rising to press against his throat. "You never know till you find out, eh?"

Aerrow didn't realise the screams were his.

* * *

_"Do you understand?" She whispered as she lifted a blade to her neck. "Understand, please, just understand." _

"Aerrow!"

_"Eva!" The Dark Ace threw himself down to the ground beside her, lifting her into his arms. "No, Eva no."_

"Aerrow…" Piper gasped as Aerrow was suddenly there, cradling her, rocking her gently in his arms. "Oh god, Aerrow, it hurts, it hurts."

Aerrow felt yet more warm blood flowing over his hands, inbetween his fingers, staining the fingertips. He felt salty tears run down his hot cheeks as he shook his head frantically, feeling numb and heavy.

He didn't know what to do.

_The Dark Ace kissed her cheeks, her forehead, holding her tightly as he closed his eyes disbeliveably._

_"I love you," He sobbed. "I love you."_

"I love you too." Piper let out a half-sob, half-laugh as she hissed in pain. "At least I didn't get stabbed again, eh?"

"Stay with me, Piper." Aerrow shook his head, pulling her even closer. "The fall just hurt your injuries, stay still."

She shakily reached up to cup his face, looking into his emerald eyes.

"I don't think I'm going to make it." She whispered.

"You can't," Aerrow's sobs racked his body as he bent over her, shaking his head. "Piper, listen to me-

"-There's no… no time. Listen to me-"

"-There's plenty of time!" Aerrow seized her face with his hands, his forehead pressed against hers. "A lifetime. Piper, stop saying this. You can't go. Please. Please just stay with me."

_"Look, missy, you can't have this. I need it, you know?"_

_"I'm sure I could give you something valuable," Piper twirled her hair as she batted her eyelashes, trying hard to not punch the man before her in the face as she smiled charmingly, speaking through her teeth._

_He looked around, a small smirk forming on his lips. "Well, I dunno…"_

_Aerrow's head turned from the corner behind the man's back, shaking his hands to indicate she needed to hurry up. Piper's mouth dropped open but she quickly closed it again as the man looked at her, baffled. He made to turn around._

_"How about a kiss?" She asked quickly, desperately praying he turned back around._

_It worked. He turned to her, his eyebrow raised, although he looked a little hopeful._

_"Pardon?" He sounded a little taken aback. Piper stepped forward, her hand traveling up his arm slowly._

_"Kiss me," She repeated slyly, before grabbing his head and pulling him back down for a kiss. Piper felt his hands __roam__ing her back as she backed him into the door, trying to hide her disgust as he groaned into her mouth with pleasure._

_Suddenly, Piper reached into her trouser pocket, pulling out her staff to quickly point and hold it against his chest, pushing it in threateningly, the crystal inside of it glowing brightly. _

_"Don't move." She smiled charmingly at his shocked expression, hearing footsteps as Aerrow walked towards her, crossing his arms when he stopped to stand next to her._

_"I dunno, P, I think he could at least remove his hands off of you," Aerrow raised an eyebrow, looking unusually menacing. The man slowly removed his hands, glaring._

_"The Storm Hawks," He hissed._

_"I've never met anyone more stupid," Aerrow commented, "It's not like many people look like Piper from the Storm Hawks."_

_"No," The man leered as he eyed her up and down. "No they don't."_

_Piper stepped backwards, the tip of her staff digging more into his chest as she saw Aerrow's face turn into one of complete anger. "Junko."_

_Junko then stepped forward, the same slight evil smirk on his face, grabbing the man to keep him in a strong grasp. "On it."_

_Piper wiped her lips, but before she knew it Aerrow had grabbed her hand. She turned to him in surprise. "Aerrow-_

_He only pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. She wound her arms around his neck as he did so, happily returning his kiss, but he had pulled away._

_"We're not doing that again," His voice was deep and husky as he stroked her lower back. "No more plans involving you and some other guy."_

_"Jealous?" She raised an eyebrow, a smile forming on her face._

_"Yes." He told her simply, before letting her go and walking after Junko. _

"Aerrow-

"-HERE!" Aerrow screamed as he spotted emergency nurses filling in the hallway. "Here! We're here! Help us!"

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" Aerrow held out a daisy to Piper, smiling happily at her._

_The little girl raised an eyebrow at him, before eyeing the daisy. "I don't think so."_

_"Please," He begged, pouting his lips. "Mummy says I have to be nicer to you because you've been ill."_

_"I don't want to be your GIRLFRIEND." Her nose wrinkled. "MY mummy says I have to be careful about who will be my boyfriend, because then I'll marry him and have babies and it hurts a LOT."_

_"You have babies?" Aerrow laughed. "Doesn't sound like your thing."_

_"I don't want to marry," Piper took the daisy, picking at its petals. "Marrying always goes wrong."_

_"I'll marry you, and I'll buy you everything you want and we don't have to have any babies." Aerrow smiled at her. She returned it._

_"Deal." She giggled, before leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." She giggled again as he looked at her in surprised._

_"Please don't kiss me again," He backed away slowly. "Finn says you get lurgies." He saw the slightly hurt look on her face and hurriedly rushed to add, "Although it was quite nice. So I suppose they are nice lurgies."_

_She lost her hurt expression and only giggled harder._

_

* * *

_

Aerrow, Finn, Junko, Radaar and Stork stood up as the doctor came out, his face solemn.

"Piper- Piper's okay, right?" Aerrow demanded to know, stepping forwards quickly. "Please, doctor-

"-She'll be just fine."

Finn and Junko both let out sighs of relief, smiles breaking out onto their faces as Radaar cheered. Aerrow let out a huge breath, as if he had been holding it in for years.

But the Doctor didn't look any less troubled. And Aerrow- his smile fading as he noticed, held his hand up to silence the rest.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked, his heart sinking. "Doctor Brown, what's wrong?"

Doctor Brown put down his clipboard, stepping closer to Aerrow, a saddening, sorrowful expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Aerrow. We saved Piper- she will need to stay here for some time, but she'll be just fine. But… we lost the baby. The knife went right through the embryo."

Aerrow stared at him. "What did you say?"

"Piper's baby died."

_"A-Aerrow, I have something to tell you…"_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: I hope I haven't lost any readers with this! Reviews would be great. Can't say much, except for thank you for my reviewers so far, and that i hope everyone is happy and well.**_

**_And I'm sorry for all those on alerts. This really is chapter 9, i kept deleting it because I was unhappy! But this week has been a bummer, so i tend to do that. Sorry! _**

_**Please review, it'd mean a lot! **_


	10. Chapter 10: Following Shadows:Bare Walls

**Chapter 10: Following Shadows: Bare Walls. **

"Piper,"

The frail, thin girl ignored him, staring blankly at the bare wall in front of her. Aerrow slid the door shut behind him before walking over slowly, a mug in his hands.

"Piper, you should have something to eat."

"Why?" She shrugged, still staring at the wall.

He sat next to her, putting his hand over hers. "To regain your strength."

For the first time she stopped staring at the wall and turned to look at him: her eyes empty of any emotion.

"I don't want to regain any strength," She told him simply, before turning back to stare at the wall.

* * *

_"Hey," He whispered, stroking her cheek gently. "Good to see you awake."_

_Finn took Piper's hand, causing her to turn her head in shock, a small smile forming on her lips._

_"Are you… holding my hand?" Her voice was croaky and she winced as she felt her throat close up tighter and tighter the more she talked._

_"Shut up, Piper." Finn only squeezed her hand tighter but his worried blue eyes creased up with amusement. "Don't do that to me again."_

_"I'm sorry my prophecy skills are rusty," Piper rolled her eyes but stroked his hand gently with her thumb. Her eyes only widened when they rested upon a certain, nervous Merb who was muttering something about 'mind worms'._

_"Stork… are you in a hospital?" Piper raised an eyebrow as she chuckled weakly._

_"Evidently," He eyed the bright yellow walls. "I propose we build one… on the Condor."_

_"Sure. Got any medical skills?" Piper giggled, her other hand petting Radaar's head as he nuzzled against her palm. She looked up at all of the Storm Hawks, frowning at their worried faces. "You guys, I'm fine."_

_"You got stabbed," Junko wiped his eyes, sniffing. "You can't be fine."_

_Before Piper could open her mouth to reply, Aerrow interrupted. "You guys… give us a second?"_

_They nodded. Piper frowned at Aerrow._

_"What's wrong?"_

_He took a deep breath._

_Piper heard his words. God help her, she heard them. _

_

* * *

_

"He's armed," Stork confirmed.

Aerrow turned to Finn and Junko, nodding at them. "Alright then, guys. Come on."

"What about me?"

Aerrow turned around, his heart sinking as he spotted Piper standing there, her arms crossed, her expression angry. He started to shake his head at her. "No, Piper. Stay here."

Her eyes now turned to slits. "I-

"-Piper, it's an order."

Then he walked away, Piper watching him.

* * *

"Ah, it's best to be here… safe." Stork shuddered as he looked through his binoculars. "The _bacteria_ Cyclonians carry… Anyway, do you have those maps, Piper?"

Silence.

"Piper?"

* * *

"Well look, guys. We got ourselves a little birdie." A man leered at Piper as she stomped over towards the group of laughing Cyclonian guards. "Hey there, sugar."

Piper brought back her fist before thrusting it into the man's face, hearing a soft _crunch _and feeling something break underneath her knuckles.

"Where is it?" Piper hissed at the man, who rolled on the floor in pain, clutching his broken nose. "_Where is it?_"

"Piper."

Piper wheeled around. The rest of the Storm Hawks were there, in combat with the other guards. Only Aerrow wasn't.

He stepped towards her, his hand closing around her staff firmly as he pulled it out of her grasp, his stern glance making her feel uneasy somewhere inside.

But only somewhere.

"That's enough," He said quietly.

* * *

"You had no right."

"I had every right!"

"Piper, I told you to remain behind. Those were your instructions and you disobeyed me."

"I'm sick of staying cooped up in here!"

Aerrow stood his ground. "You're not yourself, Piper. You're going to end up killing someone."

She crossed her arms, glaring at him. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. So we need to try something else."

Piper let out a scream of frustration as she wheeled around, throwing herself onto the bed and burying her face in it.

Aerrow watched her, taking a deep breath, feeling sick in the pit of his stomach.

"I want you to go to the summer house."

Piper got up, turning around, her eyes wide in shock. Slowly, her head shook as the words of her Commanding Officer sunk in.

"No."

"It's an order."

"One I'm not accepting."

"Piper, you're going. So let's pack your stuff and I'll take you there." Aerrow pushed past her to grab her empty travel bag, reaching to open her wardrobe and pull clothes from it.

"Aerrow!" Piper grabbed his arm and hauled him back, her dark eyes glaring into his. "I'm not going anywhere."

He leaned in, his eyes equally challenging as they roamed hers. "Yes you are."

She shook her head again, stunned. "So you're just going to send me away."

"For your own safety."

"To get rid of me, more like." She snapped.

He dropped the clothes and faced her properly, his hands cupping her face. "You're not yourself. You need a break, _I_ need a break. Dark Ace is dead, Master Cyclonis wants you now more then ever. Just stay there for as long as you need and I'll check up on you frequently."

"I can take care of myself."

"No, no you can't."

"Yes, yes I can," She hissed, knocking his hands off. "Just because I'm a girl-"

"-This isn't about you defending yourself or beating up some Cyclonians, and you know it. You're a danger to yourself. I've never seen you more out of control. And I'm your Captain, and I say you go to the summer house until you're ready to come back."

And with that, he picked up the clothes from the floor, stuffing them into a bag before handing it to her.

"Be ready to leave in a half hour."

* * *

"I'll sleep with you tonight," Aerrow put the bag down next to Piper on the bed, taking off his jacket. "Then leave in the morning."

"That soon?" Piper asked in a quiet voice. Aerrow turned to her, his expression softening.

"Someone has to get back to the Condor." Aerrow told her gently.

"Do you just want to get rid of me?"

Aerrow heard the hurt in her voice. He bent to kneel on he ground, taking her hand and kissing it softly. "You know I don't. You know you need to cool off. And it's safe here. Now go shower, I'll make something to eat."

* * *

"A little more?" Aerrow pleaded, sighing when Piper pushed her plate away. "Come on, Piper."

"I'm not a baby-

She stopped, her eyes widening at her mistake. Aerrow felt his hands tremble and he stood up quickly, clearing his throat.

"Bathroom," He blurted quickly, running to it, and slamming the door behind him. He leaned against it, taking deep breaths.

On the other side of the door, Piper stared blankly at it. She didn't waste any time. Turning on her heel, she ran outside.

* * *

"You must be Piper."

Piper turned around. A petite woman was standing there, smiling at her, the wind lifting her soft brown hair around.

"Yeah," Piper rubbed her arm, turning back to stare at the ground, her cheeks damp with tears.

"Aren't ya gonna ask how I know?"

"Aerrow's looking for me," Piper shrugged. "He probably told you."

"Your sweetheart? He sure did, doll. Come inside, it's cold."

"I'm fine."

"Are ya?" The woman snorted gently, reaching to lift Piper's face up to turn it towards her. "Come inside, honey."

Piper shook her head. "I like it out here."

"Because it's away from everythin'?"

"Yes."

"Because no one's here to bother ya. But now I am and you probably want me to go away."

Piper shrugged.

"What happened?"

Piper blinked at her. "Huh?"

"What happened?" The woman repeated.

"I…"

"Ah right, sorry. Didn't introduce meself! It's Andrea."

Andrea held out her hand, smiling. Piper cautiously shook it, feeling baffled by this woman. She was certainly loud: one would think she was a gossiper. But when Piper looked into her kind eyes she knew she could confide in her, that Andrea seemed the type of woman who understood anything and everything.

"So what is it?" Andrea sat on the fence, waiting. "Seems bad, girlie."

"I don't know you." But Piper suddenly felt bad for blurting this out. Andrea, on the other hand, didn't seem to care.

"That's probably why you should tell me," Andrea smiled. "Someone new to rant out to, eh?"

There was a pause.

"Aerrow and I have drifted apart." Piper rubbed her arms, biting back tears.

"Why?"

Piper looked at her. "Why are you so interested?"

Andrea shrugged. "Does that matter?"

Piper shook her head.

"Then tell me."

"I'm alright." Piper walked away from her, heading down the pathway that led to the beach. Andrea jogged lightly behind her.

"Can't you leave me alone?" Piper snapped at her.

"What'cha doin'?"

"What's it look like?"

"Looks like your running away."

Piper stopped in her tracks to swing around and glare at Andrea. "I have every reason to run away."

"I don't think so," Andrea replied calmly, crossing her arms.

Piper felt a surge of anger rise, "I bloody well do! You don't even know me! And you follow me around so you c-can… can GOSSIP about me to everyone in this stupid little island! I lost a baby, okay? I lost my own baby! I killed my own baby! I didn't even tell my own boyfriend who would of helped me, or persuaded me to stay inside, to protect my own damn child! And now I've lost it…I shouldn't of survived…I should of died… I…"

Piper felt her knees buckle but Andrea was already there, her strong arms around the weak girl's frame, holding her up.

"That's it," Andrea stroked Piper's hair, letting her cry into her shoulder. "Let it out honey."

Piper clung to her as if she was her life raft, sobbing her heart and soul into this stranger's shoulder, into this woman she didn't know anything about, into someone who, bizarrely, seemed to understand. Andrea spotted Aerrow running towards them, his mouth opening- but Andrea shook her head at him. He stood still, biting his lip as he watched the girl he loved break down before him, whilst he could do nothing to comfort her.

"I lost a baby," Andrea stated calmly as she looked out towards the heaving sea, Piper's red eyes following her gaze: the sunshine shimmering on their smooth faces.

Piper tasted her salty tears, not bothering to wipe away the trail it left behind on her soft cheek. Andrea was still holding her up to support her, but now Piper broke a little away from her, trying to take deep, heaving breaths.

"It's alright," Andrea told her gently, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "It happens."

"It was stabbed," Piper whispered. "That doesn't happen."

"Yeah." Andrea replied simply. "That's life for ya, honey. Your boyfriend's already lost his baby. He don't wanna lose you too."

Piper looked at her, feeling as if the shadow behind her had evaporated, the heavy weight upon her soul had lifted, and something blissful; something peaceful was glowing inside of her.

Somewhere.

Andrea smiled, letting her go. "Your sweertheart's waitin'. Been good getting to know ya, doll. Come round my house anytime, alright? And by the way: He's cute." She finished with a wink.

Piper felt a bubble of laughter escape her, causing Andrea's smile to widen. She kissed Andrea's cheek, squeezing her hand gently as her way of saying thanks. Andrea nodded at her, before turning back to look out to the sea.

Piper turned to spot Aerrow: Andrea was right. Aerrow looked handsome with his soft navy sweater and dark leather jacket, his smooth hair blowing in the gentle breeze. She approached him slowly, noticing the cautious look on the Sky Knight's face.

"Hi," She rubbed her bare arm, her teeth chattering from the cold.

He took off his jacket, handing it to her. Piper shook her head but Aerrow only rolled his eyes, stepping forward to put it over her shoulders. Piper's eyes searched his before she pushed his arms away, putting her own out to wind them around him and hug Aerrow tightly.

They held each other for a few moments, Aerrow's hands roaming her silky hair; her own stroking his back. Piper burrowed her face into his warm chest, his familiar musky scent filling her nostrils until she felt numbingly dizzy and light-headed.

His lips pressed into her forehead gently. "What now?"

"I stay here."

Aerrow pulled away to lift her head up slowly, looking into her eyes. "Alone?"

She nodded. "Alone."

"And me?"

"You'll go to...to lead your army, like you're supposed to."

"Without you?" He murmured, stroking her cheek. "Without my navigator?"

She pulled away to pull the jacket tighter around her, looking out towards the beach: towards the happy families and couples, towards the best friends that were laughing and smiling, and cheering each other on.

Happily ignorant.

"Maybe not without your navigator." Piper said slowly. "But without your girlfriend."

His reaction was completely unexpected. Piper was waiting for the explosion, for the kisses on her face, for Aerrow to beg her to stay with him, for him to take her into his arms: but he didn't.

He merely smiled at her.

"We're supposed to be together," He stepped backwards from her slowly. "I know we are, Piper."

She returned his smile. "One day."

Aerrow looked towards his skimmer. "...I take it I'm riding alone?"

"For a little while."

As Aerrow nodded, Piper stood straight to salute him. "Go get 'em, Captain. For me."

His green eyes sought hers. "I will. For you."

_"For this is wisdom - to love and live, To take what fate or the gods may give, To ask no question, to make no prayer, To kiss the lips and caress the hair, Speed passion's ebb as we greet its flow, To have and to hold, and, in time... let go."_

**_The End._**

* * *

_**A/N: **__A review from **Without Reprieve** confirmed my doubts about this chapter: I wasn't too pleased with the previous one, and this was playing on my mind. I hope it's alright. I'm certainly more satisfied with it. _

_So that's it. Done. Voila. Finished. I hope it wasn't bad! And I'm certainly not going anywhere! Some things to think about/look forward to: _

_- I am certainly up for writing either a Prequel, or a Sequel. I have ideas for both- personally i have more for a sequel, but it's up to I'll have to know if anyone is actually interested. HAHA, you have to review!_

_-I can start an entirely new fic from scratch: which doesn't even have to be Aerrow and Piper. I know. I'm alright. _

_- I'm currently writing a short collection of scripts, which are supposed to be quite funny and entertaining: something for everyone. Go on my profile and check out "Banter Aboard the Condor." And let me know what you think! _

_-Thank you for everyone's support during this fic: it's been a pleasure._

_Faithfully yours- **WishfulTrance.**_

_And don't close the page. Review... you know you want to. _


End file.
